


Lilly and the Dark Coven

by Chloe_Bear



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Bear/pseuds/Chloe_Bear
Summary: formerly (Lilly: Story of a Girl Lilly) is a closeted trans girl who gets the offer of her dreams, becomes a cis girl and only be seen as such. However, shortly after her transformation, an evil coven learns about her potential and starts pulling strings to manipulate her for their own purposes. Follow Lilly as she navigates her new life as a girl and witch all while navigating high school.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	1. The Offer

Joey got up for his first day of junior year of high school in his small town in Michigan, his room was bland with white walls and minimal decorating. Joey pulled his clothes out of his dresser and pulled his sweatpants up his legs and put on his usual hoodie and combed his long orange hair into a presentable fashion. He checked his phone and saw it was 630 so he had some time before he had to go down for breakfast, he logged into his computer and checked his social media and saw he got a message at eleven PM from his friend and secret crush Abigale it read  
“Oh my god you’ll never guess who just messaged me”  
“Who?” he typed back  
“Bethany!” she replied  
“That's awesome I’m so happy for you!” Joey typed back.  
“What did she say?” he added.  
“She said she wants to take me to a movie on Friday!” she typed back  
“Awesome! I’m happy for you, I gotta get to breakfast see ya at school.” Joey said as he logged out of his computer to go eat breakfast he walked into the kitchen and his dad looked up at him and said: “Your hairs getting pretty long, you're starting to look like a girl.”  
Joey had to hold back his smile and mumbled “I wish” under his breath.  
“What was that son?” his dad asked.  
“Nothing dad, I didn’t say anything,” Joey said worried his dad heard him.  
“Good, now sit down and have breakfast.” his dad instructed  
Joey pulled out one of the empty chairs and sat down while his mom set the table, setting an extra plate down which caused Joey’s father to look at his wife confused “Honey Danielle moved out two years ago, you have to let go” he said she removes the plant and says  
“My mistake, let's eat.” as she set the plates of food on the table. They had the news playing and a story titled Transgender women beaten outside a bar by a man Joey's father just grunted and said “He got what he deserved, shouldn’t be playing pretend.” Joey’s mom adds  
“I agree, these Lgtb or whatever they are need help.” Joey holding back tears looked at the time and saw it was seven o'clock and that he had to leave for school,  
“Bye guys see you later” Joey said before running out the door and riding his bike to school. He just let his mind wander  
“Why are they like this? Why are they so unaccepting of LGBT people? Would they still be this way if they knew I was trans? Would Abigail give me a chance if she knew? Or would she ignore me, she shouldn’t but still I can’t risk it.” he pulled up to school and chained his bike to the bike rack and entered the building. He walked over to the lockers where he and Abigail would always meet, “Hey Abby what's up?” She was standing at her locker and was wearing black leggings and a jean jacket with a white tshirt her long black hair flowing down her back.  
“Hey!” Abby said, “you ready for junior year halfway done!” Joey just gave a fake smile and replied “ Yeah I can’t believe it!” Abby looked him up and down and gave him a confused looked  
“Joey you know you're my friend and I love you but you would have a girlfriend if you didn’t always dress dumpy,” Abby said to him. Joey just looked down  
“This is just how I feel comfortable” he replied. Abby placed her hands on her friend's shoulders “You can talk to me about anything, you know I will be your friend no matter what,” Abby told him Joey brushed her arms away and faked a smile “It's fine honestly you wouldn’t understand anyway,” Joey replied, “Now come on we have to get to class.” Abby reluctantly let the topic go not wanting to push it further  
The two friends went to their class and went to sit down in the back but the school's queen bee figures Jessica, Becky, and Sarah quickly took the seats and forced the two friends to sit in the front row. Their teacher walked in and greeted the class “Hello everyone my name is Miss. Davis and welcome to English 3 I recognize some of your faces from previous years of homeroom but seeing as well be spending a lot of time together, I want to get to know you better so write down the one wish you could have more than anything if possible.” Miss. Davis passed out half sheets of paper for the students to write their wishes on and the students wrote their wishes and after some time she collected the notes and looked at Joey's and smiled when she read it which made him blush. “Thank you, class, I am glad that I got to know you all better through this fun activity,” Miss. Davis said “ Joey, would you stay a moment after class? I'd like to talk to you.” Abby leaned over to Joey and said “Someone is in trouble haha.” Joey sat through the rest of the class on edge and when the bell rang Joey stayed back and waited for the room to empty. The room was silent and Miss. Davis broke the silence “Joey you aren’t in trouble, in fact, quite the opposite, I wanna help you.” Joey looked at her confused and couldn’t think of what she meant “ I can help you become a girl” She finished Joey just fell to his knees and cried “My family and friends wouldn’t accept me I don’t see how you could possibly help.” Miss. Davis kneeled down and comforted him “What if I told you I am magic and could make you my daughter.” Joey was shocked and couldn’t comprehend what he was just told  
“Wh-what do you mean?”  
“I mean I could turn you into a girl but you’d have to be my daughter if you want to that is, it would mean leaving your old family behind and I’d understand if you didn’t want to” Miss. Davis said comfortingly. Joey dried his eyes and thought about it for a moment before he replied: “ I mean I don’t hate my family but they wouldn’t accept me if I did come out to them.” Tears began to well up in his eyes again Miss. Davis hugged him and comforted him “I understand this is extremely hard to decide on but I want to use the little bit of magic I have left to make your wish of being a girl come true and all I want is you to become my daughter.” Joey looked at her and asked, “Would I be seen as a cis girl and have a normal life like any other cis girl” Miss. Davis smiled at him “Of course you would and you’d even be able to learn magic from me and all the books I wanted to give to my daughter.”  
Joey looked up at her and asked “Why would you do this tho?”  
She looked away and tried not to cry “My sister wasn’t accepted and ended up killing herself and you remind me a lot of her and if I could’ve helped her I would have and I don’t want the same thing to happen to you, being closeted tore her apart and I want to relieve you of that pain.”  
Joey frowned and looked up at her and said to her “Make me your daughter. Mom” she gave him a loving smile and said, “sure thing sweetheart, you’ll wake up in a few hours and the changes will be complete.” Joey blacked out shortly after.


	2. Awakening

Joey woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom in an unfamiliar house, he walked over to the mirror in the darkroom and saw that his long orange hair was now longer and beautiful she noticed he was shorter and more slender in both his arms and legs, he had a flat stomach and breast that were about a large B cup or small C cup. As he looked at himself over he just smiled and heard a knock on the door,  
“Honey you awake in there, it's almost dinner time” Joey recognized the voice belonging to Miss. Davis “Y-yeah Miss. Davis, I’m awake” Joey replied still in shock that he is actually a girl   
“Dear, don’t you remember? You can call me mom now, can I come in?” Joey looked down and noticed that he or rather now She pulled on her sweats that she was wearing earlier “Yeah, sure thing mom.” he replied and shortly after his mom opened the door and turned on the light and Joey now saw her new room it was a light purple color with tapestries hung on the wall with a mosaic design on it, a purple bedspread under a white canopy overtop and a white closet door that was left open with a shoe rack on the floor hold dozens of shoes and next to the close was a makeup desk and across from it was a computer desk in front the window “You like it dear? I used the image that you had in your mind of what your room would look like as girls” Joey looked at it in aww and ran over to her new mom and broke into tears “T- Th-Thank you so much mom I love it it's perfect and wouldn’t change anything.” her mom smiled at her “ I’m happy to hear that dear but we do have to change something.” Joey looked up at her mom confused and worried “Wh-what is it?” she asked. Her mom comforted her “dear it’s okay nothing serious it’s just your name, you surely can’t keep the name Joey, no beautiful girl should have a boy's name. Especially no daughter of mine so did you have any thoughts” Joey thought about it for a while and came up with a name she always like “Lilly Marie Davis as my full name” her mom looked down at her and said “ It's funny I would have named my daughter” Joey now Lilly just smiled at her mom and hugged her “I don’t know how I could possibly thank you, you’ve made me happier than I have ever been in my life mom” Her mom hugged her back and told her “ You being my daughter is all the thanks I need dear, I’m going to order a pizza for dinner and I can tell you more about your life that you don’t know or are curious about while we wait if that's okay.” Lilly smiled and replied, “ I'd like that a lot mom.” Lilly waited for her mom to get off the phone and after the pizza was ordered Lilly began to bombard her mom with questions   
“Am I still into girls? Does anyone remember Joey? What knowledge of being a girl did you give me?” her mom just chuckled before replying   
“Easy there I can only answer one at a time so let's go in order okay?” she asked   
“Okay” Lilly replied smiling excitedly   
“ so first off I made it so you can decide for yourself but yes you still like girls at least” her mother replied   
“That's good, I don’t think I could handle being attracted to a guy,” Lilly said  
“I said the same thing but then I met your father “ her mother responded   
“I don’t have any memories of him, why is that” Lilly asked  
“ He died when you were three, but Lilly he loved you very much, he called you his Lily pad never forget that.” tears began to form in her eyes and Lily quickly hugged her   
“Oh, mom I’m so sorry I even asked.” Lilly apologized profusely.  
“No dear it's fine this is all new to you so you didn’t know.” her mom replied   
“Next question, No it shouldn’t be possible to remember that part of you. Her mother said, “my magic altered reality and everyone's memories so as far as everyone is concerned you were always Lilly, the beautiful red-head.”   
“That’s amazing mom! Exclaimed Lilly “you really are amazing!”  
“Aww thanks, you really are too sweet.” her mom said embracing her in a hug   
“As for the knowledge I gave you, you know fashion and how to style hair, and do makeup like a pro.” Her mom explained   
“Wow, that’s cool, thank you so much again.”  
“Don’t mention it dear, no daughter of mine would be ignorant to these things.” her mom explained, “Now any other questions?”  
Lily's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree “When will I learn magic!”  
Her mom giggled “ Just like me when I was your age.” “We can start in a few days, I want to give you time to settle into your new skin.”   
“Aww, that’s no fun.” Lilly cried  
“Soon sweetheart only women are able to use magic and you just became one capable of magic so your body needs to settle in a bit before you go exerting yourself too much.” her mother explained.  
There was a knock at the door “That must be the pizza” Her mom said, “Go wash up and I'll get your slices ready.” Lilly went upstairs to the bathroom to wash her hands and when she looked in the mirror and smiled at how beautiful she looked and how different she looked from how she did earlier in the morning. She went back downstairs to meet her mom who put four slices on her plate  
“Mom, why do I only have four slices? I usually eat six.” Lilly complained.  
“Dear you also only eat four slices trust me,” her mom said, “your stomach is a lot smaller than when you were a male and you are also a fitness lover.”  
“Really? I don’t remember being like that as a guy.” Lilly said   
“Well of course not, as a guy you were unhappy and now you are happy with it.” her mom smiled   
Lilly just smiled and blushed “Yeah I guess you're right, I am much happier with my body.” Lilly replied happily.  
The two of them ate pizza and then decided that it was time to get some rest for the school day tomorrow.  
“Goodnight sweetie have a good night's rest tomorrows your big day, the first day of school as Lilly.” her mom said happily.   
“ okay good night mom, see you in the morning,” Lilly said before changing into her pajamas that she remembers being her favorite, a soft pair of purple plaid pajama bottoms and slipped into her new bed ready to face the day as Lilly, her true self


	3. First Day as a Girl

Lily woke up to the sound of her phone going off and she noticed that it was a smartphone that made her smile as she canceled the alarm to get ready for school. She showered, washed her hair, blow-dried it and flat ironed it into the same orange flat and beautiful style it was when she woke up after the transformation. With a towel wrapped around her she walked into her room and put on a pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and light brown cardigan, she looked through her shoes before deciding on a pair of moccasin slippers for both style and comfort. She sat down and put on her makeup flawlessly with cat eye mascara. She smiled at her reflection and grabbed her pink book bag with various key chains on the back and went downstairs and walked into the kitchen where her mom was getting ready to leave.   
“Dear do you want a ride with me or are you going to ride the bus?” her mom asked.   
“I’d love to ride with you to school mom, you are my favorite person in the world!” Lilly said happily. The two women walked out to the car and drove to the school while her mom lectured her.  
“Now dear there is just one very important thing that you need to know about being a girl in high school,” her mother explained. Lilly looked at her confused and asked  
“What is it? I thought you gave me everything I needed to know?  
”Well I gave you the basic knowledge of being a girl but I didn’t give you a complete set of knowledge because then what would you need a mother for?” her mom explained   
“But mom I’d love you no matter what,” Lilly said “you're the whole reason that I am Lily and I will always need you after all mothers and daughters have relationships like no other.” she smiled. Her mom smiled at her and tried not to cry “Absolutely, but dear you do need to be wary of boys.” Lilly looked at her mom confused “What do you mean mom? Aren’t they going to be nice to a girl?” she said. Her mom gave her a smile and replied with “Why of course dear but they always want something out of it and will do anything to get it.” she warned. Lilly fake gaged at that thought “Eww moooom, that’s disgusting” she said “ I can’t imagine doing that with a guy ever!” her mom gave her a sly grin “dear all it takes is the right guy.” her mom said to her. They pulled up to the school and walked into the school together until they reached the classroom “Dear go eat some breakfast and I’ll see you in a bit.” her mom told her Lilly looked up at her mom and smiled “Okay I’ll see you in a bit” Lilly said hugging her mom before walking away and heading to the cafeteria to grab her crappy breakfast waffle and juice and looked around for Abigail and found her in the back of the room and walked over to sit down “ Hey Abby how are you.” Lilly said “Hey Lilly, I’m good just tired, I still can’t believe that your Mom is our teacher for the third year in a row! I adore her as a person I just wish everyone felt the same.” Abby said.  
“Yeah I know she is amazing and the best ever!” Lilly exclaimed. Jessica along with Becky and Sarah walked up to the table “Hey loser’s,?” Jessica said looking at Lilly confused “Who are you I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before?” Lilly got a worried expression on her face and couldn’t think of anything to say “You’ve known Lily since kindergarten, even you aren’t that heartless.” Abby said. Jessica looked at Lilly trying to remember her and gave a fake smile “ Of course I could I forget your girlfriend.” she said in a snide tone of voice. “How many times do I have to tell you Lilly is straight and doesn’t feel that way about me,” Abby said and her words pierced Lilly like a knife, how did she get the idea that I didn’t feel that way about her? She adored Abby and would do anything for her. “Whatever losers see you later,” Jessica said as she walked away from the two girls.  
“Wow, what a bitch, I’m sorry Lil,” Abby said apologetically. Lilly just smiled at her “It’s fine honestly I’m just glad to have you in my life and don’t know what I’d do without you” she said, “We should probably get to class.”  
The two girls walked to class and sat in their seats and waited for class to start meanwhile Jessica just started from the back of the room “Who is she why does it feel like she used to be someone else?” she asked Sarah who looked at Lilly and squinted “I know what you mean I don’t think I have seen her before today but I have memories with her being in our classes.” This caused Becky to look at Lilly to “I remember having a crush on her in middle school but I don’t see a girl. I am seeing a boy, is that weird.” this caused Jessica's eyes to go wide and she had a revelation “Oh my god! I remember she used to be a boy named Joey!” Becky and Sarah were shocked by this thought “Wh-what?” they both said in unison before remembering as well “No way how is that possible!” Sarah said trying to think of the possibility. “Are you really that dense! It appears that there's another witch in this school,” Jessica said rudely to her two friends.  
“I thought we were the only ones in the school, who do you think she is.” Sarah said unable to think of who could possibly be a witch. Just then Miss. Davis walked in the room “Hello class how are you this morning.” she said cheerfully and Jessica stared daggers at her teacher “ I think I just found our witch girls.” she said as Miss. Davis started the lesson.


	4. First Day as a Girl Pt 2

The class ended and as the students exited the classroom Sarah was going to go up to Lilly but was stopped by Jessica “What do you think you're doing?” she said Sarah stared at her confused “Going to confront Lilly about being a man?” Sara said.  
“No not yet, let her live a life of bliss until the time is right to snap down on her and take control over her,” Jessica said with an evil grin.  
Becky said, “When will that be?” Jessica stared at her and just grind   
“Let us consult the rest of the coven about what should be done.”   
Lilly and Abby were talking about the lesson from the class “ That was such a fun lesson! I am absolutely loving The Kite Runner and it might actually be my favorite book so far!” Abby gushed.   
Lilly smiled over to her “I know Right! She makes it so interesting and exciting” Lilly added.  
“It is also sooo sad! It makes me want to cry.” Abby replied, “I mean it's just so sad that the main character doesn’t have his mom, can you imagine never knowing a parent?” This caused tears to begin we'll-up in her eyes and a frown to form on her face.  
“Lil I’m so sorry! I should have remembered about your dad.” Abby said, giving Lilly a hug. The warning bell rang and the two girls went to their next class which was Physics which went by so slowly and the day went by like any other day until lunch where the girls saw a flyer for cheerleading “Lilly we should totally sign up for tryouts.” Abby said gleefully.  
“I don’t know, Jessica and her friends practically run the whole squad,” Lilly said, “do you really want to be stuck under their thumbs?” Abby looked Lilly in the eyes   
“Girl you are easily one of the cutest if not hottest girls in school, Abby said, “you are athletic and beautiful and it's not like it will interfere with soccer in the spring.” Lilly blushed at the compliment and thought about it  
“ Come on girl! We have wanted to do this since we started school but every year something came up during tryouts.” Abby pleaded and Lilly sifted through her new memories and she remembers being a freshman and wanting to try out but needing to get her tonsils out and last year needing wisdom teeth out, this was the year where nothing came up so she didn’t see the harm in trying out. “Sure why not what harm could it do?” Lilly replied.  
“Yay! They’ll have to let you on the squad. I mean with a body like yours you’d kill it as a cheerleader!” Abby gushed some more which caused Lilly to blush even more than before, Lilly still liked girls and her feelings for Abby were not diminishing, if anything the flame was only fueled more by the complements this was a way different feeling than when she was Joey and desperately wanted to tell Abby about her feelings but resolved to do it later after school. Lilly looked over to her friend who looked just as beautiful as always and said “Abby can I talk to you about something later on today, like after school?” Abby got a concerned look on her face “um okay is everything okay?” she asked.  
“Oh no everything is fine, but honestly it’s just something important that I want to discuss outside of school,” Lilly said   
“Oh um okay,” Abby replied “actually I need to talk to you about something too.”   
The two girls ate lunch and laughed before their next class which was music and with the teacher Mr. Howard who was an older African American man who was proficient in many instruments and was even a professor at a local university for a while “Good afternoon class and welcome to music,” he said, “ We need to pick a lead for the holiday showcase. Who would like to volunteer?” Jessica raised her hand and gave her suggestion “ Mr. Howard I think Lilly would make an excellent lead for the showcase.” Everyone was taken aback by her suggestion especially Lilly who had memories of always loving to sing and wanting to lead in the showcase but always being snuffed over by Jessica. “Well let's hear your voice sing us something.” Mr. Howard said looking at Lilly and Lilly sheepishly stood up with all eyes on her. She began singing Misguided Ghost one of her favorite Paramore songs and everyone’s eyes dropped at the beauty of the voice.   
Once she finished the song everyone clapped and applauded her for her voice “Well done Miss. Davis, your mom will be happy to hear you got the part.” Lilly beamed with happiness and Jessica just looked away and sent a text to Becky and Sarah   
Phase one commenced  
Becky: I thought you said to consult the coven?  
Sarah: Yeah didn’t you say not to confront her?  
Jessica: I didn’t confront her. I'm just setting her up to fall even harder whether or not the Coven wants her captured or left free.   
Jessica: Either way we can make her suffer even more than if we didn’t set her up to crash and burn,  
They talked about what they wanted to sing for the holiday showcase and went over who would like to learn which instrument and before they knew it the class ended and Lilly practically ran to her next class which was creative writing with her mom. She arrived there before everyone else “Mom guess what!” Lilly exclaimed to her mom and teacher.  
“Dear here at school I’m Miss. Davis.”  
“Sorry, Mo-Miss. Davis but I am just soo excited!”   
“Why what happened?”   
“I finally got the lead in the holiday showcase!” Lilly said   
“ That's amazing! I’m so happy,” her mom said, “how did you manage that I thought Jessica always got it?”   
“That's just it,” Lilly said “she gave it to me!”   
Her mom got a concerned look on her face “Dear I want you to be careful around those girls especially Jessica, that girl never does anything for no reason remember all the cruel things she’s done like triking Abby to sit in chocolate while wearing white pants or letting you walk infront of her just to trip you into a mud puddle.” Her mom said, `` my point is that she could be setting you up to embarrass you and I just want you to be safe.”   
“Don’t worry Miss. Davis If anything happens I’ll back her up.” Abby said as she walked in the room.” Lilly turned around   
“Abby guess what!” Lilly exclaimed.  
“You got chosen to lead the holiday showcase?” Abby said.  
“How did you know?” she questioned   
“The whole school is talking about how Jessica didn’t even try for the spot,” Abby explained.  
“Maybe she just didn’t want to do it this year?” Lilly said optimistically.  
“No, she definitely is planning something but that’s why you have me,” Abby replied.  
“Alright girls you can discuss this later, right now other students will be coming in soon so get prepared. The class proceeded as usual, the students were given a writing prompt and were taught the basics of storytelling and how to tell a good story. The class ended and the students poured out into the halls and out of the building the two girls stood away from the buses to talk “So Lil, what did you want to talk to me about?” Abby asked.  
“Well, you know how I have never been on a date with a guy?” Lilly asked  
“Lily did you get a date this weekend?” she replied with a sly grin on her face   
“N-no nothing like that I DO like someone but I don’t want to hurt them” Lilly replied   
“Spill the beans! Who do you like?” Abby said excitedly   
“I don’t know if I should,” Lilly said reluctantly.  
“Come on! I’m your best friend you have to tell me.” Abby pleaded.  
“You! The person I like is you!,” Lilly said.  
The two girls grew silent and the air became so dense it could be cut with a knife. Abby broke the silence.


	5. Feelings come out

“Oh Lil-” she started  
“I knew this was stupid how dumb could I be,” Lilly said tears running down her face and running towards the bus to go home.  
Lilly wait!” Abby yelled hoping her friend would listen but she kept on running and then she broke into tears and missed her bus Miss.Davis was leaving school and saw Abby  
“What’s wrong dear?” Miss. Davis asked  
“I was going to tell Lilly I love her after she told me about her feelings for me, but she got scared and ran home.. Crying...Crying because of me being a shitty friend.” Abby said.  
“Now Abby you know I don’t like that kind of language. As long as I'm around we only say positive things about ourselves now let me give you a ride home, you aren’t too far away from us.” Miss. Davis said.  
Abby walked to Miss. Davis car and they rode home in silence and they pulled up to Abby’s house and before she got out she spoke up  
“Hey, Miss. Davis could maybe please talk to Lily and have her call me?”  
Miss. Davis looked at Abby sympathetically “ Dear why don’t you come over for dinner and you can talk in person" she said Abby put her head down and said, "she probably doesn't want to see me and I don't blame her." Miss. Davis looked at her and wrapped her in a half hug  
"Dear you know that’s not true, she loves and adores you," Miss. Davis said, "she gushes about you all the time, she wouldn't have reacted that way if she didn't care and she has always been a bit emotional and jumps to conclusions kinda like her father."  
Abby texted her mom and let her know she was going to Lilly's for dinner. They drove the 15 minutes to Miss. Davis home and as they approached Miss. Davis turns to Abby and says, "when we get inside, wait outside Lily's room until I call you if she needs her mom right now." The pair walked into the house and up the stairs to Lily's room and when they reached it, Miss. Davis knocked. "Sweetheart are you in there, can I come in?" She said softly  
"C-co-come in," Lilly said between sobs  
Her mom shut the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to Lilly.  
"Baby it's Okay what happened?" Her mom said playing dumb  
"I-I-I to-told Abby how I felt and she rejected me!" Lilly shouted, breaking into a crying fit.  
"Sweetie, what did she say." Her mom replied  
Lilly dries her eyes and collects her composure "she said "Oh Lilly" in a real pity like tone" Lilly explained. Her mom looked down at her confused "I'm sorry did you think she said it like that because she pittys you?" She said, "silly she adores you and she said it that way because she was happy."  
Lilly had the realization that she made a huge mistake “Oh my god, mom I messed up!” Lilly said “I ran away before she could even say anything! I have to call her and apologize.” She got up and looked for her phone but her mom stopped her  
“Abby dear come in.” her mom called out and the door opened and Abby stepped through the door. “Hey Lilly, sorry I upset you I’m just so happy to hear that you like me,” Abby said shyly.  
Lilly broke down into tears again “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to jump to conclusions and upset you please forgive me.” She pleaded. Abby walked over to Lilly and wrapped her in a hug,  
“Silly you don’t need to apologize,” Abby said, “you did nothing wrong if anyone sorry it's me and if you still like me that way I’d love to take you to a movie on Friday.” Lilly dried the tears from her eyes and looked into Abby’s eyes “There’s no other way I would rather spend a Friday night.” she smiled at Abby. Lilly's mom stood up and said “okay girls now that you are dating open-door policy meaning whenever Abby is over and in your room, the door remains open, understood?” Lilly groans “ yes mom now can Abby and I talk in private?” Lilly’s mom left the room and the two girls sat on the bed.  
“How long have you liked me?” Lilly spoke up  
“When haven’t I liked you lil,” Abby said, “You were always cute in middle school and the sweetest person ever when did you like me?”  
Lilly looked into her lap and folded her hands “Honestly I’m not sure I guess I have always liked you. I'm, sorry I didn’t say anything sooner” she said  
Abby pulled Lilly into a hug “Silly Lilly you don’t need to apologize, you’re my favorite person and I couldn’t stay mad at you.” She said.  
The two girls chatted and giggled together and were eventually called down for dinner by Lilly’s mom and the two girls sat and ate dinner, by the time they finished eating it was getting late and Abby had to go home and Lilly went along with her mom to drive Abby home.  
They dropped Abby off and on the way back Lilly and her mom talked.  
“So I’m guessing that things are good between you two,” her mom said smiling as her daughter.0  
“Yeah of course! I always liked her but now that I’m a girl she actually does like me that way and it's just gahhh!” Lilly gushed  
“I’m glad that you’re happy dear you deserve to be.”  
“What do you mean?” Lilly said.  
“We'll I just mean when you walked into my classroom I could sense the sadness in you and saw it in your eyes and I wanted to help you.” her mom explained.  
“My life wasn't so bad before my sister knew about me and Loved me. I just wish I still had her, she’d love hearing I'm dating Abby.” Lilly said with a hint of sadness  
Her mom stopped the car and gave her a hug “Oh Lilly Baby I’m sorry if I had my magic still I’d reunite you with your sister in an accepting home.” she said  
“It’s alright mom, you gave up your magic for me to be happy, and that’s honestly plenty for me.” Lilly said, trying not to cry “let’s just go home. I have to look beautiful for my girlfriend tomorrow at school.”  
Her mom started the car and continued the drive home and they pulled into the garage and Lilly rushed up to the bathroom and started a bath with bubble bath soap and bath oils and soaked for an hour before getting out and putting on her pajama pants with polar bears on them and an old night-shirt she walked down into the living room where her mom was sitting on the couch  
“Mom, can I lay with you and watch tv?” Lilly said  
“Sure honey, do you want me to braid it?” her mom asked  
“Of course mom you know how much I love my hair being braided,” Lilly replied.  
Lilly sat down on the couch with her mom and it was braided into a double dutch braid when she finished Lily looked at the time and saw it was almost eleven-thirty and decided to go to bed she hugged her mom and kissed her “Goodnight mom, love you.”  
“I love you too sweetie have a good night-sleep.,” her mom said as she walked upstairs with her daughter and also went to bed to brace the day ahead


	6. Coming out at school

Lilly’s alarm went off and she decided to keep her hair braided and looked through her closet and decided on a pair of heeled boots with a pair of skinny jeans, a cute red band shirt she found in her closet and a red and black flannel and did her makeup. She walked downstairs and met her mom  
“Love your outfit today dear want to ride with me to school or would rather take the bus?” her mom said to her   
“Can Abby ride with us to school?” Lilly asked.  
“ Of course dear, I’d love to have her along, plus I didn’t get to talk to her much yesterday.” her mom said   
Hey Abby, wanna ride to school with me and my mom?” Lilly said in a message to Abby.   
“ Sure I’d love to! I’ll be ready in like five.” Abby said   
“She’ll be ready in five,” Lilly said   
“Okay we better get going then, don't want to be late now do we?” They left for Abby’s house and after fifteen minutes they arrived and Abby ran out of the house and climbed into the back seat next to Lilly and proceeded to drive to school.   
“Now girls I want you to be extra careful at school today because I’m not sure how the school will act.” Lilly's mom said   
“Don’t worry Miss. Davis if anyone tries to hurt Lilly I’ll protect her” Abby said  
“And I will protect you too“ Lilly replied smiling at her girlfriend  
“Well, that's all well and good I don’t want you two getting hurt because of close-minded bullies.” Miss. Davis said   
“We'll be fine mom honestly, you worry too much,” Lilly said to her mom  
“Which reminds me, Abby, if you do anything to hurt my baby girl you’ll regret it.” Miss. Davis said   
“Mooooom you’re being soooo embarrassing!” Lilly complained  
“Don’t worry I would never do anything to hurt her,” Abby replied “she's stuck with me now.” and hugged Lilly.  
“We'll be okay so long as you don’t break her heart we’ll be okay.” Miss. Davis said. The rest of the drive was uneventful and they arrived at school and Abby and Lilly stood outside the school. Where Abby grabbed Lilly’s hand and smiled at her “You ready?” she said. Lilly smiled back at Abby and replied “More than anything.” The girls walked into school hands were interlocked and drew everyone’s eyes as they walked into the cafeteria to eat breakfast, as they laughed and talked during breakfast Jessica saw them from across the room and homed in on them  
“Sooo the rumors are true you two are actually dating,” Jessica said, “What happened to being straight Lilly?”   
“I am allowed to change my mind and I have been questioning for a while” Lilly lied   
“Well congratulations you two now we have the token Lesbos in school,” Jessica said   
“Why don’t you bother someone else,” Abby said  
“I am just congratulating you two it's honestly about the time Little Lilly came out of the closet,” Jessica said coldly to the couple before walking away to her friends.  
“Girls the coven meets Friday night after cheer tryouts and then we can find out what's to be done with ‘Lilly’” Jessica said, “And we may even have just gotten some bonus collateral damage in this whole situation.”  
“ But why hurt her too?” Sarah questioned   
“Because why not, she’s a bitch,” Jessica replied.  
“Honestly she really is and deserves whatever pain she gets,” Becky said   
‘That’s the spirit and like I said if the coven doesn’t find Lilly interesting enough then we can still torture her by ruining her life here at school and breaking her down.” Jessica said   
“Two questions, one why would they find Lilly interesting and two why do that to her?” Sarah said.  
“Isn’t it simple? Or have you really learned nothing from our teacher. She is radiating magic energy more so than anything I have ever seen which means she hasn’t learned to cloak it yet which is the very first thing when you have magic which means she is a new girl and a very strong witch,” Jessica said, “ and two because she is really a he and that makes him a freak and freaks must suffer.”  
The bell rang and the students poured into their classes to start the day “ Good morning class today we are taking a break from our novel to discuss the essay you will be writing on it later this month.” Miss. Davis said and they discussed the paper and how it should be written and before long the bell rang and students went on to their next class and the day was uneventful the last bell rang and the students went home but Lilly and Abby decided to go to Lillys house and do some homework while they waited for Miss. Davis to come home from school  
“Girls I’m home and I was thinking Chinese for dinner?” Miss. Davis said when she saw the girls taking a break and watching tv cuddled up on the couch asleep.   
“How cute, but I am her mom” Miss. Davis said and then she woke up the girls   
“I’m so sorry Miss. Davis, I won’t let it happen again, Miss. Davis” Abby said.  
“It’s better than anything else you could have been doing” Miss. Davis said with a smile   
“Sorry mom won't happen again,” Lilly said apologetically.  
“Dear it's fine just keep it at that.” Miss. Davis said, “I'm going to make dinner if Abby wants to stay.”  
“Sorry I can't, my family is going out to eat and I have to be there but thanks for the offer,” Abby replied.  
“Okay, what time do you need to be home?” Miss. Davis asked   
“My mom should be picking me up here around six so about 30 minutes,” Abby said   
“Okay, dear that's fine,” Miss. Davis said, “I’m gonna make us some chicken and mac and cheese and a salad if that's okay with you?” Miss. Davis asked her daughter.  
“ Of course mom, you know I'll eat anything you cook,” Lilly said smiling   
Miss. Davis went into the kitchen to start cooking dinner and left the two girls to continue watching tv waiting for Abby’s mom to pick her up and laughing and stupid jokes at things on tv and Miss. Davis smiled at the two girls having fun. Eventually, Abby’s mom came and Abby hugged Lilly goodbye and left, leaving Lilly and her Mom alone  
“Dear go wash up for dinner!” Miss. Davis yelled from the kitchen.  
“Okay mom,” Lilly said, going upstairs to wash her hands in the bathroom and then coming back downstairs to eat.  
“So how was school today dear, any problems?” Miss. Davis asked   
“Not anymore the usual problems from Jessica,” Lilly said   
“That's good, I’m glad,” Her mom said smiling   
“I was thinking that by Friday you should be settled enough that I can start teaching you some magic and I think that Abby might be able to use it too so if she wants to she can learn also.”  
“I am actually pretty busy that day mom,” Lilly said, “I have cheer tryouts and then my date with Abby.”   
“Okay sweetie we can start after your date if you aren’t too tired.” Miss. Davis replied.  
“That should work we are just going to the movies after all so we shouldn’t be back too late,” Lilly said cheerfully  
“Well, she better not have you out past curfew which by the way is nine.” Miss. Davis said   
“What! That's soo not fair!” Lilly complained   
“It’s plenty fair plus cheer tryouts should be over by 5 which gives the two of you girls plenty of time.” Miss. Davis said sternly   
“But it can take at least 30 minutes to get home and by the time we get ready and picked up and get to the theater it'll be closer to seven-thirty,” Lilly argued   
“Fine, I’ll extend curfew to ten just this Once go it.” Miss. Davis said sternly   
“Yay! You're the best mom” Lilly said causing her mom to smile  
The two of them finished dinner and did whatever work they needed to do and went to bed.


	7. Tryouts and first dates

Thursday came and passed and it was Friday Lilly dressed in a simple pair of dark wash blue jeans, a pair of tan combat boots, a light pink shirt and a white cardigan and put her hair into a ponytail before applying her makeup and packing up gym clothes for cheer tryouts. She went down to the kitchen where her mom had left a note for her   
Hey honey sorry I had to leave early for a faculty meeting and you’ll have to take the bus with Abby sorry sweetheart.   
Lilly texted Abby that they would have to take the bus to school today and Lilly walked to the bus stop and waited for the school bus and when it pulled up Lilly walked on and saw Abby already reserving a seat for her and they sat down together and talked, they got top school ate breakfast and went to classes with nothing eventful happening the final bell rang and the girls went to the locker room to change for cheer practice  
“Okay girls welcome to cheer tryouts!” Jessica shouted in the gym at the girls “We can only take 5 of you so unfortunately most of you will be cut now we will be going in order first up Davis, Lilly” Jessica said staring directly at Lilly.   
Lilly stood up and did some split cartwheels, flips, and cheers and Jessica just sat and watched.  
“Well done Lilly unless someone beats out your score you have a place on the squad,” Jessica said. The next few girls did the same thing as Lilly and eventually it got to Abby “ Okay last girl Summers, Abby” Jessica said  
“Good luck abs, you got this” Lilly said smiling. Abby stood up and what the other girls did but tripped a little at the end of the routine.   
“Okay girls we will be deliberating the results over the weekend and will have results posted by Monday, you were all amazing and I wish we could add you all of you but unfortunately we can’t.” Jessica said “Have a good weekend and we'll see you Monday” the girls changed in the locker room and left Lilly and Abby saw Miss. Davis waiting for them outside school   
“Hey mom I thought you’d be home by now, you didn’t have to wait for us,” Lilly said   
“I don’t mind waiting for you dear, plus how else would you get home?” Miss. Davis said   
“My mom is actually picking me up so I can get home and have enough time to get ready to see you at seven Lil,” Abby said as she ran to her mom’s parked car. Lilly and her mom got in their car and proceeded to drive home “So how did tryouts go dear?” Miss. Davis asked   
“I think that they went really well!” Lilly said, “Becky and I both did amazing!”   
“That's wonderful dear I’m so glad to hear that!” her mom said, “When do you find out if you made the squad?”   
“Not till Monday, the captain and co-captains need to talk about it over the weekend,” Lilly said   
“I’m sure you made it on the team and plus tonight's your first date, you're excited?” Miss. Davis asked   
“Honestly I’m kinda nervous even as Joey I never went on a date or had a girlfriend,” Lilly said, “People liked me but I only ever really liked Abby.”   
“Oh sweetheart, it's okay’” Miss. Davis said, “ If you want, I can help you get ready for your date if you want.”   
“That would be amazing! Thanks, mom.” Lilly said gleefully.  
“No problem sweetheart that's what mothers are for” Miss. Davis said smiling. They continue the drive home talking about the day and discussing what Lilly should wear on the date, they eventually get home and Lilly rushes into the bathroom, starts a shower and washes her the sweat from her hair and uses her strawberry scented shampoo that she loved so much. She got out of the shower wrapped her body and hair with towels and walked into her bedroom where her mom was waiting for her to help pick a cute outfit for her date.   
“Hey honey I was just waiting for you, what were you thinking of a good outfit?”   
“I don’t know mom I’ve never gotten ready for a date like I said so I don’t really know what to wear,”  
“ We'll dear how about this,” Miss. Davis said pulling out a back skater skirt “With this and these.” she said, pulling out a black leather jacket and a tank top with a skull on it and lastly a pair of heeled black boots.   
“Wow, mom this is super cute! Thanks so much.” Lilly said smiling twirling in front of the mirror  
“Don’t mention it dear, glad I could help.” her mom smiled at her.  
“No mom I mean thank you, for everything it all means a lot and I’m happy to be your daughter,” Lilly said walking over to hug her mom and began crying on her shoulder,  
“Oh sweetie, it's okay. You don't need to thank me, just having a wonderful daughter like you is thanks enough.” She smiled.  
“Thanks, mom,” Lilly said smiling   
“Dear, it's almost six-thirty, Abby will be here soon and you still need to do your makeup.” Miss. Davis said   
Lilly applied her makeup on a simple cat's eye with a blended eyeshadow that was orange which along with black mascara her eyes really popped. Lilly and her mom were waiting downstairs for Abby who showed up in a simple pair of blue jeans, a cardigan, and a plain white shirt.   
“Guess I overdressed, sorry,” Lilly said softly.  
“No no it's fine, you are beautiful honest” Abby said smiling.  
“I wanna get pictures before you leave.” Miss. Davis said to the couple. They got few pictures taken and eventually set out for the movies


	8. The Meeting

“Do you really think the coven will be interested in Lilly?” Sarah asked, “I Mean what is so special about her anyway, so what if she used to be a boy she seems to be doing everything to be a girl.”   
“That's exactly why she is of interest,” Jessica said, “She has an immense we'll of magic energy but yet she used to be a boy, I think she might be the one we need.”   
“Come on, that's just a legend, no one can be that powerful,” Becky said, “The coven has been trying to breed a witch that powerful for millennia even families with the strongest hunters and witches to date haven’t been able to create someone that powerful.”  
“Exactly!” Jessica said.  
The group said as they arrived at the coven dressed in black cloaks and waited for the others to arrive. Once everyone arrived a woman wearing a black cloak with red trim around the ends spoke up   
“Welcome brothers and sisters to the emergency meeting of the Black Veil,” she said, “Sister Jessica has some news for us.”   
Jessica stood up and walked up to the podium “Thank you mother Agatha,” Jessica said “Me and sisters Sarah and Becky found a witch from the sisterhood of peace, more specifically we found a higher up. Our teacher Miss. Davis.”   
“What makes you so sure she is from the sisterhood?” A males voice bellowed from next to mother Agatha   
“A new girl in our class named Lilly, However, she used to be a boy named Joey who wanted to be a girl so she made him her daughter.” Jessica continued.  
“She can’t be from the sisterhood then, all higher-ups are past the age where they could perform such a spell and not give something up.” said mother Agatha.  
“That's where this interesting mother Agatha,” Jessica said “, she doesn’t have any magic energy at all, usually you can at least sense it's there but now she gives off different energy entirely like a part of her is gone. But Lilly, however, gives off an immeasurable amount of magic energy, like it comes off her in waves.”   
“ How is this a pressing matter?” mother Agatha said annoyed as if her time was being wasted.  
“Because I believe that she might be the one we need,” Jessica replied  
This caused the coven to laugh at her “ We have been trying to breed that witch for years and even out most powerful members couldn’t create such a person” another member said  
“Good point sister Bethany but this girl used to be the child of two of our members and was their son.” Jessica said which caused an outburst of commotion among the members which caused mother Agatha to speak up “Silence! Jessica, what should you propose we do?”   
“That's what I was hoping you decide, either way, if she is watched by the coven or if you deem her unimportant she still suffers,” Jessica explained  
“I’ll look into her more meanwhile do whatever you can to make her comfortable, the more she has to take away the more she will break should that time come,” mother Agatha said “, But by how you described it, she could be the one, keep an eye on her shoulder her magic becomes more hidden then your theory is correct. If that's all then you are all dismissed.”   
The coven stood up and began to shuffle out of their meeting place   
“Dear do you really think it's possible that this “Lilly” girl is really our Joey?” the man who sat next to mother Agatha said.   
“I don’t want to believe that he wanted to be one of those freaks, but it is making sense that this girl has overflowing magic energy and that only us and our members remember Joey so it is very possible father Daniel.” mother Agatha said   
“But after we kicked his sister out for being one of them LTBG people, I thought he’d learn.” father Daniel said   
“Yes but this could work out if we play this right, we may be able to bring our master to life.” mother Agatha said  
“But we need an empty vessel and a powerful witch to do that which is why it couldn't be done. The original white witch sealed the cage with her own soul and magic energy.” father Daniel said   
Mother Agatha just gave him a pitying look and sighed “my poor clueless husband, you leave that to me.” she said before interlocking her arms into his and walking away.  
“So did you get the answer you were hoping for?” a voice braked at Jessica as she went to leave and turned around and saw that it was sister Bethany   
“Oh it's you, yes I did actually” Jessica replied  
“Are you sure you want to hurt this girl like that though?” sister Bethany said  
“I thought you of all people would want her to suffer, she took your crush from you and is on the date YOU should be on,” Jessica said snidely   
“I may be hurt by Abby and hate Lilly but I DO NOT wish harm on anyone in the LGBT community be it’s my community as well,” Bethany said   
“Oh please you’re Bi, that doesn’t count, you are barely a part of that community” Beckey chirped up  
“I don’t expect you to understand it you assholes,” Bethany said  
“Regardless your loyalty is to the veil,” Jessica said” First and always”  
“If you try and protect her you’ll only end up hurting yourself” Sarah spoke up “it's best you let things happen especially if we are right.”  
“I will not let you damage her,” Bethany said   
“You won't really have a choice if mother Agatha says to move forward with hurting her” Jessica said coldly, “We'll we must get going we have a cheer team to assemble, come on girls”   
Everyone eventually left and they all went home to plan.


	9. The Date

Abby drove her car which would be best described as a beater and was a wonder the old Beatle still ran at all, down the road to the movies in awkward silence neither knowing what to say as they embarked on this new journey together and eventually Abby decided to break the silence.  
“Lil you really do look beautiful and I love the outfit. It's preppy but also punk rocky and is adorable.”   
; Lilly blushed a deep crimson color at the compliment and smiled before saying “You look beautiful too though!”   
“Please compared to you, I'm a bum,” Abby replied   
“ Now you stop that right now!,” Lilly said, “You are beautiful no matter how you are dressed and I don’t want to hear another word about it.”   
After Lilly's rant, Abby just looked over at her friend before laughing while cars and local businesses zoomed by outside the car.   
“What's funny? Don’t laugh at me!” Lilly protested and pouted which cause Abby to laugh even harder and had to compose herself before she spoke   
“Lil you were always cute when mad and that sweet voice of yours trying to sound intimidating is just too funny oh and that pout is absolutely adorable.” Abby said which caused Lilly to glare at Abby who took a picture of her and showed her “See does this face look like one that is mad?” she said and as she stared at the photo Lilly laughed at how she didn’t even look angry but rather like a person who tried to say bubbles angrily. “Your right Abby I don’t look angry,” Lilly said.  
“Told you but like I said you are cute regardless.” Abby said happily and Lilly smiled over at her as they pulled into the local movie theater and they exited the vehicle and Abby walked over to Lilly's side of the car and they interlocked arms as they walked into the movie theater and were confronted by a classmate Kyle who greeted them with a smile “Hey you two never thought that the rumors would actually be true and that I’d see you here like this congratulations!” he said.   
The two girls smiled and walked up to the counter “Hey Kyle, thanks I never thought that Lilly would ever say yes.” Abby said happily and smiled at Lilly who spoke up   
“What can I say except that I finally realized who I really am.” and smiled at Abby and the two girls smiled at each other and kyle looked at them and smiled at the happy couple “Well regardless of what anyone else says I'm happy for you guys, so what movies are you guys seeing tonight?” Kyle said. The girls looked at the movies that were playing and they eventually decided on the newest superhero movie and got their snacks and entered the theater and waited for the movie to start and the two girls just put their arms behind each other's backs and just smiled happily as the lights dimmed and the movie started. Two and a half hours passed and the two girls walked back to Abby's car and began to drive home,  
“Did you have a good time tonight?” Abby asked looking over at Lilly.  
“Of course I did Ab, I would have enjoyed anything as long as it was with you.” Lilly smiled back at Abby.  
“Well, I’m glad that you had fun tonight and that means that my goal was achieved,” Abby said happily   
“” Honestly it would have been fine just hanging out at the house you didn’t have to spend money on me,” Lilly said.  
“But I wanted to do that Lil, you are my favorite person and have been since we met and I hope that doesn’t change and I was hoping that you would be my girlfriend?”  
Lilly looked at Abby with a wide grin across her face and said “ I would like that. I’d like that a lot, Abbs”   
They drove down the road and pulled up to Lilly’s house and exited the vehicle walking up to Lilly's front door and just smiled at each other.  
“So I guess this is goodnight huh?” Lilly said looking into Abby’s eyes holding her hands.   
“Yeah I guess it is, but I wish it wasn’t,” Abby said airily.  
“Honestly, I can’t imagine a more perfect night,” Lilly said, wrapping her arms around Abby’s neck.   
“Well I know how it could be better if you want ton that is,” Abby said arms wrapped around Lilly's neck as well and Lilly smiled   
“I’d honestly really like that a lot,” Lilly said smiling. Looking into Abby’s eyes and getting lost in their beautiful shade of green before Abby leaned in to plant a kiss on Lilly's lips and caused both their hearts to beat a hundred miles a minute before they pulled away.  
“Wow, that was-” Lilly started to say before being interrupted by Abby   
“Magical?” she said in a giggly voice.   
“I guess you can say this whole week has been a bit magical,” Lilly said in a sweet tone.  
“I hate to do this but it's almost eleven you should get inside before your mom loses it,” Abby said in a sad tone  
“Awww it's okay I’ll call you tomorrow kay?” Lilly said   
“Okay, but you better not forget” Abby replied snarkily   
“Good night Lil,” Abby said   
“Good night Abbs” Lilly replied back before turning around and entering the house and leaning against the door like a cliche romance movie but she couldn’t help it because she just felt so happy.


	10. First Lesson

As Lilly just sat on the floor her mom got up off the sofa and walked over to her daughter, “I’m guessing the date went well? Miss. Davis said with a smirk.   
“Lilly picked herself up off the floor and began gushing the details to her mom “ Oh my god mom it was amazing! Abby was soo nice and she didn’t let me pay for a thing and said it was her treat and she was so nice and just ahhh!”   
“Well dear I’m glad that you had a fun time but since you seem so full of energy I think now would be a good time to teach you magic or rather explain the basics, Miss. Davis said “ Go change now if you want to. I will not have interruptions during magic lessons.”  
Lilly ran upstairs changed into the same pajamas from the past two nights and walked back downstairs ready to learn.  
“I should start With what magic is, the best way to describe it is an energy that flows throughout your whole body and when you cast a spell you use some of that energy but it can be replenished by your soul however after a certain age the replenishing slows dramatically and if you use too much at once it will be gone for good.” Miss. Davis said, “Furthermore if your soul is removed and somehow preserved then you lose all magic and are an empty husk, conscious but empty.”  
Lilly sat with an open jaw as she processed what she was told and explained it to her mom   
“Vey good dear know it can be a little hard to understand at first so think of it as a second skin if you will while it's not directly attached to your soul magic energy comes from the soul losing that and you aren’t morally you” you ready for the next lesson?” Miss. Davis asked her daughter who just looked up at her mom with a smile “Of course I am, what are the basic spells?” she asked excitedly.  
“No it's a way to mask your magic energy because other witches can see it and not all witches are kind dear, now I want you to just breathe slowly and concentrate on kind of putting a lid of sorts on it if that makes sense.” Miss. Davis said   
“But how does this contain my magic?” Lilly said, confused.  
“Because it allows you to turn off the tap so to speak and actually regulate the magic energy you need at this moment and will allow you to regulate when you replenish it instead of being an overflowing container.” Miss. Davis explained. Lilly did as instructed and focused but it took a lot longer than Miss. Davis expected and by the time she was able to mask her magic it was almost one AM   
“Dear it’s getting pretty late, maybe we should continue in the morning.” Miss. Davis said concerned   
“I’m sorry mom,” Lilly said in a sad   
“Oh sweetie that's okay you had a big day today it's honestly fine just get some rest.” Miss. Davis said in a motherly tone.   
“Good night mom, I love you,” Lilly said sleepily as she walked up the stairs  
“Good night sweetie Love you too.” Miss. Davis replied  
Lilly crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep meanwhile her mom took out her cell and dialed a number   
“Hello? Is that you Jeniffer?” a voice said through a puff of smoke.  
“Yes, Danielle dear it's me how are you doing?” Miss. Davis said   
“How have you been? How is my former little sis doing?” Danielle said   
“She’s good though she does miss you and wishes that you were still her sister, I want to help her deeply but can’t.” Miss. Davis said  
“I’m guessing the fact that you are using your phone to talk to me means that your magic really is gone?” Danielle said.  
“Yes but I would do it all over again for Lilly, she is happier than when she walked into my class on Monday and she is a wonderful child.” Miss. Davis said happily   
“That's all I ever wanted for her and Lilly is a cute name she always liked,” Danielle said happily   
“Yeah she loves life now and whenever someone says her name she smiles a little it's adorable.” Miss. Davis replied  
“Can I see what my little sis looks like now?” Danielle said happily  
Miss. Davis lowered the phone from her ear and sent the picture from earlier that night to Danielle   
“Wow! My sis is quite the hottie and is that Abby?” Danielle asked   
“Yep, Lilly had her first date tonight and that's what she chose to wear.” Miss. Davis said happily   
“She sure did pick a cute outfit, and Abby did too, I never thought I’d see them together,” Danielle replied happily   
“Yeah, she is in love with fashion and wakes up early to make herself beautiful.” Miss. Davis said   
“ Just like me huh, I wish you could tell her why I was kicked out and that you know me,” Danielle said sadly   
“ Oh honey I’m sorry, but she is not ready to be thrust into the world of magic quite yet and is still in training.” Miss. Davis said sympathetically   
“How is that going by the way?” Danielle said in a curious tone   
“We just started and she has an immense well of power and I’m afraid that she’ll be targeted by the black veil and I won’t be able to help protect her.” Miss. Davis said trying not to cry   
“If you need help the sisterhood is a call away,” Danielle said   
“I know but still I wish I wasn’t helpless.” Miss. Davis said   
“I know but that's what the sisterhood is for and to stop the coven from enacting their plans,” Danielle said.  
“Yeah you're right, I’m going to be tomorrows going to be a long day for both me and Lilly bye.”  
“Okay, I hope I get to see her someday bye,” Danielle said before hanging up and going up the stairs and into her bed for the night.  
Lilly was awoken by her mom shaking her to start magic training, the room was still dark but not as dark as it was when she first woke up in it and assumed that it was early morning dawn  
“It’s too early, can’t I sleep five more minutes” Lilly ground sleepily   
“No you need to get up, the more you learn the safer you will be if dark witches attack you, it shouldn’t come to that but I want you to be safe now get up and get dressed.” Miss. Davis said sternly.  
Lilly groans and rolls out of bed and begins getting ready, she showers and washes her hair.and blow dried it and then walked over to her closet still wrapped around her body and began deciding on an outfit and after fifteen on a green sweater that pulled slightly over her hands, black leggings and a pair of tan Ugg boots for the somewhat lazy Saturday but also a cute outfit. Lilly walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see her mom had breakfast ready to be eaten.  
“Well it’s about time sweetheart, you sure took your time but my you sure look cute as always dear now have some breakfast you’ll need your strength for the training.” Miss. Davis said happily while gesturing to the table. Lilly sat down at the table and got one serving of eggs, bacon, toast, and the smallest pancake and was finished and cleaned up by seven-thirty.   
“You ready to start lessons sweetie?” Miss. Davis asked sweetly.   
“Sure am mom, what is up first?” Lilly asked eagerly.  
“How about we start with just a simple review of what we talked about last night.” Miss. Davis said.  
“ Magic is produced by the soul but only if there is magic energy left, the older you get the less magic you produce and if you use it on a powerful spell when older you lose magic completely.” Lilly summarized.   
“Good now let's see if you are canceling your magic any easier than last night.”   
Lilly did exactly as instructed and Miss. Davis could feel the energy in the room get lighter as Lilly concentrated.   
“Very good Lilly I don’t have magic anymore but it is still noticeable that you just concealed your magic.” Miss. Davis said with a beaming smile.   
“Thanks, mom, that means a lot,” Lilly said   
“ I’m your mother dear, it's what I'm here for.” Miss. Davis said happily   
“Well, what's next? What spell am I going to focus on first?” Lilly said eagerly   
“Hmm, how about we focus on something super simple like levitation, but first we’ll start with objects then work our way up from there.”   
“That sounds amazing!” Lilly said  
“ yes well, first you’ll need this dear” Miss. Davis said as she pulled out an old wand that was made of an old tree and had mysterious energy about it but wasn’t quite identifiable   
“What's that? An old stick?” Lilly said quizzically this caused Miss. Davis to let out a slight chuckle “No child this is a wand but not just any wand, it's a special wand because it was MY wand and more importantly it was made from one of the top branches of the world tree and it can amplify a witches power while also using a lot less than normal but it couldn’t help keep my magic because the rules of magic still apply if you are older and you use a powerful spell even with a wand, it'll be intensely magic consuming the wand is more of a conduit which will amplify a spell but also keep magic as long as you are young enough.” Miss. Davis explained which caused Lilly’s jaw to drop as she took the wand in hand.   
“I-I-I don’t know what to say, thank you so much, mom!” Lilly said trying to hold back tears   
“Oh dear it’s okay you don’t need to cry this wand was passed down from mother to daughter for years and I’m finally able to continue the tradition and you’ll be able to do the same regardless of adoption or biological.” Miss. Davis said holding Lilly in a loving embrace. After a short time, Lilly regained her composure and began the levitation lessons on the apple that was set on the table by her mom. It was a hard lesson that made a big mess with apples ending up all over the place but by lunchtime, Lilly had the hang of levitating objects and Miss. Davis thought it was time for a break before the new lesson.  
“Dear let's take a lunch break before we start working on the spells having to do with the elements okay?” Miss. Davis said   
“Okay, mom can I have a grilled cheese and tomato soup?”,Lilly asked   
“Of course dear anything for my little princess.” Miss. Davis said as Lily smiled at that comment once lunch was finished they retreated to the basement to focus on water and wind magic. The rest of the day consisted of Lilly practicing these two types of magic and by nine Lilly was exhausted.  
“Dear I think that enough for today we worked on some intense spells and magic, in general, you better go get some rest tomorrow will just be a review of what we did today, oh and you can call Abby now I bet she is worried sick about you” Miss. Davis said to her daughter   
“Oh crap, I was so busy today that I forgot I hope she isn’t upset with me,” Lilly said worriedly before calling Abby.  
“Hey, Abbs sorry I was busy all day with my mom please don’t be mad at me I will let you know next time sorry again,” Lilly said in a panic.  
“Lil you are fine I trust you you don’t need to apologize.” Abby said “But I think you'll want to talk more tomorrow because you sound super tired”  
“Nope, I’d much rather fall asleep talking to my beautiful girlfriend,” Lilly said smiling   
“Oh, who is this beautiful girlfriend should I be jealous,” Abby said slyly   
“I guess I mean she took me to the movies yesterday and showed me a really good time,” Lilly said   
“Guess I’ll have to keep you on the phone so you can’t talk to her then,” Abby said smugly   
The two girls talked on the phone until they both fell asleep and Sunday passed with nothing eventful happening and before long it was Monday morning the day the cheer results would be posted.


	11. tryout results

Sunday came and went and Monday came around which meant it was the day that the cheer results would be posted and Lilly would see if she and Abby made the team. Lilly rolled out of bed and went through her daily routine and today she decided on a white cardigan high waisted jeans a pink band shirt and brown combat boots she put her makeup on and walked into the kitchen to meet her mom and rode to school with her. They pulled up to the school and saw Abby getting off the bus,  
“Hey mom I’m going to get out here, I want to walk in with Abby and check the tryout results,” Lilly said.  
“Okay, dear hope you made the team, have a good day” Miss. Davis said as Lilly climbed out of the car   
The girls greeted each other and walked into the school and made their way up to the gym door where the results were posted, the two girls searched the list for their names and both squealed at the same time as they saw their names on the list of people who made it and hugged each other.  
“ I can’t believe that we both made it!”Lilly said   
“Are you kidding you were great I didn’t expect to make it,” Abby said   
“ As much as I hate to admit it you two losers were two of the best at the tryouts so congratulations don’t disappoint.” Jessica said slyly as she turned to walk away and back to Sarah and Beckey, “Do you really think that it will actually break her to love the squad?” Sarah asked. “Of course she will especially when she is made co-captain and I remove her,” Jessica said snidely   
“I honestly can't wait to break her, she deserves it for hurting me,” Becky said   
“ You say that a lot but you never say why, what did Joey do to you that hurt you so bad that you wanna absolutely destroy him, hurt him so much that he is shattered?” Sarah said trying to get some answers “ As if I need a reason to hurt that freak other than her is a freak.” Becky said  
“ Yeah but like you never said how he hurt you, how he hurt you so much you wanna destroy his happiness.” Sarah grilled her friend  
“ You really wanna know what he did? I confessed my feelings in front of the whole school and he rejected me because he had feelings for someone else and I found out that it was that bitch…” Becky said on the verge of tears “That fucking dyke Abby, why wasn’t I good enough for him, did he really have to change genders just to try to get with her.” Becky said now crying “I would have accepted him as is but no he had to tell me no and hopelessly cling to that bitch, so they both DESERVE to suffer.”   
“ Becky I’m so sorry but you can’t hold it against her for not having feelings for you,” Sarah said   
“ When did you grow so weak, if you can’t handle dealing with these freaks and goody-two-shoes witches then maybe you shouldn’t be with us,” Becky said coldly   
“Says the one who wants to hurt her just over rejection,” Sarah said  
“It is not just that, it’s the fact that he would rather be with that bitch than me, he’d rather one of those Lesbian freaks and plus the coven needs him to suffer if they are going to use him which it sounded very much like they are and that he is who they need,” Becky said holding back tears.  
“Enough blubbering you two we have to get to class and keep an eye on Lilly.”   
The bell rang and students poured into their classrooms and got ready for first period. Lilly walked into her mother’s classroom smiling and wanting to spill the results to her mom now but it wasn’t the right place for it and just sat through the class unable to focus on much else. They went through their day and made it to lunch and when they went to sit at their normal table Lilly and Abby were stopped by Jessica “Where exactly are you two going/” she asked coldly.  
“Um to our table?” Abby said confused.  
“You mean your old table,” Jessica said “, now that you are cheerleaders you sit with us,” Jessica said gesturing to a table where Becky and Sarah were both sat along with a few of the other girls who made the team.   
“I don’t know you never did like us so why now and why would we make the cheer squad and why give up being the winter showcase lea and let Lilly do it?” Abby grilled   
“Just thought that I should give everyone a chance ya know equality and all that,” Jessica said   
“Come on Abbybear she has been a bit nicer just let’s try to make friends on the squad,” Lilly said making a puppy dog face   
“I hate it when you make that face you know that?”Abby said smiling looking at Lilly “But if you do anything to hurt or try to hurt Lilly you’ll be deeply sorry because you’ll have to deal with me.”   
“Ooo tough bitch act, nice now come on,” Jessica said.  
The girls walked over to the lunch table and Lilly and Abby both shyly sat down,   
“Welcome to the team you two, glad to have you,” Sarah said in a sing-songy tone.  
“Yeah soo glad,” Becky said sarcastically.  
“Now Becky be nice these are our new teammates and we’ll be seeing them a lot and I don’t want any fighting got it?” Jessica said sternly.  
“We were just talking about how we were told to pick one co-captain and we were thinking that you should be that person Lilly,” Sarah said  
“M-me? Why me, I’m nothing special.” Lilly said shocked   
“As much as I hate to admit it you are one of the prettiest girls in school and honestly absolutely killed it at tryouts,” Jessica said   
“See girl I told you that you were one of the cutest girls in school,” Abby said hugging Lilly.  
“I am really honored but I’m not that pretty, you should pick Sarah or Becky for the position they are way prettier than me,” Lilly said  
“Well you don’t have much of a choice so congrats,” Jessica said meanly.  
“Umm thank you?” Lilly said.  
After that lunch went by uneventful Lilly just sat there and quietly ate and as the bell rang Abby pulled her aside.  
“Lil whats wrong did I say something to upset you? I’m sorry if I did.” Abby said in a tone that she was trying not to cry.  
“No nothing you did, I just don’t trust Jessica, I mean it's one thing to let us on the squad but to make me co-captain it just seems too weird,” Lilly said, “ I know that I said to be trusting but I don’t trust her she always has been a bitch.”   
“Lilly you don’t have to worry if she does anything at all I’ll deal with her,” Abby said “You are my girlfriend and I will protect you every way I can.’ she smiled at Lilly giving her a hug. They went through their classes and the day ended which brought the day to the first cheer practice, Abby and Lilly both walked to the gym to meet for the first practice.  
“Welcome and congratulations on making the cut as some of you may know we are looking to pick one co-captain and I have decided that Lilly Davis will be our co-captain give her a big round of applause.” Jessica said gesturing to Lilly who sheepishly made her way next to Jessica who was stood in her uniform that was given to her last year with a letter c sewn into “Now if you’ll follow me to the locker room you’ll be given your uniforms and clothes for practice and once you are changed we can begin practice. “ Jessica finished.   
They got their uniforms and went through practice and finished around 6 and Abby’s mom picked up her and Lilly after practice “Hi Miss. Stevens.” Lilly said cheerfully.   
“Hi, Lilly how are you?” Miss. Stevens said looking into the rearview mirror as she pulled out of the school parking lot.  
“I’m good Miss. Stevens, how have you been?” Lilly replied.  
“I’ve been fine just tired from working a tough case at work leaving Mr. Stevens to tend to dinner which means Abby hasn’t had anything other absolute junk.” Miss. Stevens said with a slight laugh.  
“It's not so bad mom, dad is good with preparing food?” Abby said.  
“Oh really? Tell me what have you had for the past two nights?” Miss. Stevens   
“Chicken tenders and fries,” Abby said sheepishly   
“Uh-huh, my point exactly well tonight you are going to have a real meal.” Miss. Stevens said “would you like to join us dear?” she said looking in the rearview mirror back at Lilly.  
“Sorry I can’t my mom will want to hear about how practice went,” Lilly said   
“Okay dear, you are always welcome at our house.” Miss. Stevens said to Lilly.  
They eventually Pulled up to Lilly’s house and they said their goodbyes and Lilly walked into her house as Miss. Stevens drove off.   
“Mom I’m home!” Lilly said as she closed the door  
“Hi dear, how was practice?” Miss. Davis said coming out of the kitchen.  
“It was good, I was made co-captain which worries me?” Lilly replied.  
“I can see why that would be worrying, but you have more venom than that bitch and are way prettier than that girl because unlike you she doesn’t have a nice bone in her body.” Miss. Davis said with a grin   
“You really think so?” Lilly asked curiously  
“Og course dear you are my daughter after all and if I was a good mother I would have taught you to not take anything from anyone.” Miss. Davis said smiling at her daughter “now come into the kitchen and set the table please.”  
Lilly followed her mom into the kitchen and set the table while her mom finished cooking the meal which was small roast beef with mashed potatoes, they are and Lilly did her homework and went to bed.


	12. First Practice and First Games

Weeks of practice flew by and before long it was the big day the first game that Lilly or Abby would cheer in and that meant wearing their uniforms to school and Lilly knew that meant a barrage of pictures from her mom, she walked down the stairs and the uniforms skirt swaying side to side as she descended the stairs to be greeted by her mom who was waiting in the kitchen  
“ Oh baby you look so beautiful, I especially love the bow it looks so cute on you.” Miss. Davis gushed.  
“Really mom you think it's beautiful?” she asked hopefully   
“Of course dear you are and always have been” Miss. Davis said.   
“R-really?” Lilly asked   
“Of course dear whats brought this up, everything okay?” Miss. Davis said worriedly  
“My old parents used to drag me to football games in the hopes I’d get interested in sports but it didn’t work but what if they recognize me,” Lilly said sadly trying not to cry.  
“Oh, sweetie don’t worry I promise there’s no likely way they will remember you my magic makes it impossible normale people remember you.” Miss. Davis said comforting her daughter in a loving embrace.  
“Now let’s get you to school I bet a certain girlfriend can’t wait to see you in your uniform” Miss. Davis said ushering Lilly out the door into the car to be off for school as they pulled up to the school Lilly saw Abby standing out front waiting for her and Lilly got out and walked up to her girlfriend  
“Wow Abs you look absolutely beautiful and super cute in that uniform,” Lilly said to Abby who was dressed a similar way.  
“Please me? Look at you! You are absolutely HOT,” Abby said “If Jessica doesn’t watch herself you’ll take head cheerleader right out from under her,”  
“I doubt that she may be pretty but she will be a freak and no one would make a freak the head cheerleader.” Jessica sneered ad the couple as they gushed over each other.  
“Nice to see you too,” Abby said snarkily   
“Don’t forget lunch with the squad and we are meeting in the locker room at 5 to get ready,” Jessica said and then turned and walked away and into the school   
“We'll she seemed just as nice as always,” Abby said to Lilly   
“Yeah, she could just be anxious about the game I know for a fact I am and I’m only the co-captain,” Lilly replied.   
“You’ll be fine trust me now let’s go we better get into the school before we are late,” Abby said.   
The school day went by like any other Lilly and Abby sat with the other cheerleaders who were gossiping and discussing something about the football team and various other things Lilly and Abby would stay out of this conversation as always and their classes went by just as the usually did and before they knew it five o’clock rolled around and the girls were meeting in the locker room before the game.  
“Alright, I want no fuck ups out there got it? Anyone who does will have hell to pay?” Jessica said   
“Wow you really know how to motivate a room, how about a few words from the co-captain?” Molly a girl who was easily the smallest girl on the squad spoke up causing all eye to go onto Lilly, “we'll um just go out and have a good time no need to be perfect it's all about fun.” Lilly said smiling   
“This is not fun and games, i hear from a reliable source that I am getting scouted for colleges so you all better not fuck this up otherwise you will be cut loose.” Jessica restated.  
“On that note lets go out there and cheer on the team!” Lilly said causing everyone to erupt into a cheer and take the field. Most of the game the team was down and when half time came around the team was down by 21-43 and Jessica called a team meeting, “  
we gotta get the crowd pumped up and I was thinking routine #6” she said to the team   
“We haven’t practiced that enough and it requires an intense amount of team coordination that we don’t have yet,” Sarah spoke up.  
“I agree if anything could hurt your chances it's deffinitly that routine fuckling up,” Beckey said  
“Well you don’t have a choice I’m the captain and you do what I say so do the routine!” Jessica shouted at the team. The team grouped up and prepared for the routine. They made two lines across from each other and started by doing cartwheels and then fell into a formation where the stronger girls lifting the lighter ones and throwing them in the air and catching them followed by a pyramid formation and Molly made her way to the top of the pyramid and backflipped off and the others followed finishing off the routine and the crowd went wild and as the team retook the field the energy deffinitly changed and caused the football team to come back and win the game. The girls were gathered together except for Jessica who walked over to one of the football players and pointed over to Lilly who left the group to find her mom but bumped into a member of the football team   
“Hey cutie you sure look good in that uniform, why don’t we go out I could show you a good time.”He said grinning at Lilly   
“No thanks I have a girlfriend,” Lilly said trying to getaway  
“That’s okay she can come too, no need to have her miss out.” the player said in a crepy tone   
“I said NO! I am a lesbian and not interested in men at all so beat it!” Lilly said yelling at the football player   
“Wow what a bitch, I just wanted to show you a good time, you’ll come around eventually.” the football player said “I always get what I want one way or another”. The football player walked into the locker when he saw Miss. Davis walking towards Lilly.  
“Sweetie you were amazing out there!” Miss. Davis said pulling Lilly into a hug  
“I didn’t really do much honestly it was mainly just Jessica ordering the routines,” Lilly said   
“ You were still amazing regardless, you and Abby both” Miss. Davis said “Speaking of I think someone needs a hug.,” she said gesturing to Abby who was standing alone.  
“Hey, I’m sorry your mom couldn’t make it that is kind of shitty of her,” Lilly said to Abby   
“Its fine work tends to be more important anyways and my dad can’t drive so I understand for him but she could have taken time off for me am I not important?” Abby said tears streaming down her face.   
“Oh Abby you know that isn’t true she loves you and I think that it hurts her just as much as it does you, now how would you feel about staying the night at my house tonight? Lilly said to Abby pulling her in for a hug   
“Thanks, Lil I’d love too,” Abby said happily   
“Hey, girls everything okay?” Miss. Davis said to the two friends.  
“Hey mom can Abby stay the night her mom couldn’t make it and she is pretty bummed,” Lilly said in a hopeful tone.  
“Dear you know what we agreed on, I’m sorry Abb Lilly has plans for tomorrow.” Miss. Davis said sternly.  
“But can’t Abby come to I’m sure she’ll understand right?” Lilly said looking at Abby.  
“Uh yeah totally I’m a pretty understanding person plus I’m your daughter’s girlfriend so I’ll find out eventually,” Abby said.  
“Hmmm, I suppose you’re right but Lilly, whatever happens, is on you I tried to warn you but if she learns too much it's on you.” Miss. Davis said coldly   
“Mom I’ll double up next week if you don’t want Abby to be apart of this,” Lilly said sadly trying not to cry  
Miss. Davis looked down at her daughter she changed demeanor “Oh sweetie I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you I just wish you would have talked to me first, you know what lessons canceled this week I’m sorry baby.” Miss. Davis said as she hugged her daughter.  
They waited on the field for Abby yo call her mom and she stepped away from the crowd to hear the phone call  
“Hey mom, I’m spending the night at Lilly’s” the other half of the conversation was inaudible   
“But mom I wanna stay at Lilly’s! Can’t I tell you about the game tomorrow when you aren’t working?” Abby replied coldly and end the conversation soon after.  
“Everything okay Abbs? Lilly said   
“Yeah, can we just not talk about it?” Abby replied dismissively   
“It's always better to talk about these things,” Lilly said putting an arm around Lilly   
“Just drop it!” Abby said causing Lilly to remove her arm and step away holding back tears  
Abby turned to look at Lilly and realized what she did and immediately tried to pull her in for a hug but Lilly burst into tears and ran off  
“Lilly wait!” Abby cried as Lilly vanished into the darkness and tears began to stream down her face  
“What happened?” Miss. Davis said walking over to Abby after seeing Lilly runoff.  
“I-I-I was frustrated with my mom and di-di-didn’t want to talk about it an-an-and I yelled at Lilly and now she hated me.” Abby cried falling to he knees   
“Oh sweetie she doesn’t hate you she was just hurt is all but you know I bet she’ll forgive you the moment you apologize.” Miss. Davis said as she comforted Abby “Now what do you say we go find Lilly if I know her she’ll be at her usual spot the playground.” She ushered Abby off the ground and they began the walk towards Lilly’s direction. They eventually found her sitting on the swings crying soaking her uniform with tears.  
“Lilly oh thank Goddess you are okay!,” Abby cried as she wrapped Lilly in a hug “, I’m SO sorry that I reacted like that it was completely wrong and I’m’ sorry please forgive me?” Abby pleaded as she looking into Lillys eyes  
“How could I stay mad at someone so cute!” Lilly said hugging Abby back “Just please don’t yell at me like that again and that when you are upset we talk about it”  
“Promise I won’t and we will for now on we talk things out,” Abby said.  
“Did you’re mom say you could stay over?” Miss. Davis said  
“Yeah, although she sounded a bit mad about it”   
“With that settled let’s get back to the house, I’m thinking a movie and pizza?” Miss. Davis said happily.   
They walked back to the car and Abby and Lilly both filed into the back seat and Lilly rested her head on Abby’s shoulder and eventually, they arrived back at the house. They got out of the car and walked into the house “ Girls go get changed I’ll order the pizza and get the movies set up.  
“Okay, mom thanks again for letting Abby stay over and getting us pizza you really are the best,” Lilly said before walking upstairs to Lilly’s room.  
“Oh shoot I forgot I don’t have any pajamas here,” Abby said sadly.  
“I’m sure I have something that will fit you that you can borrow,” Lilly said gleefully as she began to search through her pajamas before pulling out a light blue pair of pajama pants and a grey t-shirt to wear with it.  
“Thanks, Lilly you’re the best,” Abby said happily as she began to change in front of Lilly.   
“Aren’t you going to change in the bathroom?” Lilly said to Abby who had her top removed   
“ No? Why would I? we are both girls and we use the same locker room at school.” Abby said confused.  
“ But my mom’s open-door policy.”Lilly said shyly   
“ oh right I forgot sorry Ill go down the hall to the bathroom.” Abby said picking up her top   
“ No no you’re fine I’ll go to the bathroom so you don’t have to get dressed again,” Lilly said pulling out a pair of purple pajama pants and a blue oversized t-shirt and walking down the hall. When she walked out of the bathroom Lilly was met with Abby standing outside the bathroom in the borrowed pajamas they were a little high on her legs because Abby was a bit taller than her.  
“I’m sorry they are so small I don’t think I have anything else that will fit,” Lilly said in a disappointed tone.  
“ Lil they are perfect thank you so much,” Abby said reassuringly.  
“I don’t want you to be uncomfortable though,” Lilly said worriedly   
“Lil calm down it’s fine as long as I’m with you I’ll be comfortable in whatever I’m wearing now let’s rejoin you mom downstairs,” Abby said comfortingly  
The two girls made their way back downstairs to see Miss. Davis sitting on the couch with the main menu for mean girls on the screen  
“Hey, girls I thought I’d put on one of your favorites movies even though you’ve seen it a dozen or so more times.” Miss. Davis said turning her head to look behind her, Lilly had memories of her and Abby watching mean girls at every sleepover they had together, at this point it was a tradition to watch it at a sleepover   
“Guess we do watch this a lot huh?” Abby said with a slight giggle   
“If I had a dollar for every time I heard it on from upstairs I’d be rich,” Miss. Davis said   
“Sorry mom,we watched it at our first sleepover and sort of became a tradition,” Lilly said accessing memories that weren’t really hers but fabrications to help make up Lilly’s life   
“It’s alright dear I just wanna spend some time with you lately you’ve been so busy with school, extracurriculars, and going out with Abby we haven’t really gotten to have time together” Miss. Davis said happily.  
“Sorry if I’m ruining your mother-daughter time, I could call my mom to pick me up,” Abby said sadly, Miss. Davis got up off the couch and walked over to Abby and wrapped her in a hug and said “Dear you arent ruining it because you are Lillys best friend and have been for years so I consider you a part of my family.” Abby smiled at Miss. Davis before replying with a smile and saying “Thank you, Miss. Davis, that really means a lot”  
“Don't mention it dear, now let’s watch a movie shall we?” Miss. Davis said gesturing over to the couch. They got about 20 minutes into the movie before hearing a knock at the door  
“That must be the pizza, I’ll be right back” Miss. Davis said before getting up and returning shortly after with an XL box of pizza from a local pizzeria named Papa vincents Italian foods by the end of the movie only half the pizza was eaten and the rest put in the fridge for tomorrow and Lilly and Abby fell asleep cuddled up on the couch together and not wanting to disturb them, Miss. Davis simply covered them with a blanket before heading to bed herself. The next morning Lilly and Abby awoke to the smell of bacon being cooked, they shuffled into the kitchen and were greeted by Miss. Davis “Morning girl I hope the couch was comfortable.” She said with a grin on her face this caused Lilly to blush “It was fine Miss. Davis, thank you again for letting me stay over and for cooking breakfast.” Abby said  
“It's no problem at all dear, I always cook on the weekends so it's no trouble at all,” she replied readily. Breakfast was finished around ten am and Abby’s mom had called to tell her she’s on her way over “Thanks again for having me over it means a lot.” Abby said as she got ready to go.  
“Any time Abbs I love having you over and just being with you in general,” Lilly said pulling Abby in for a hug.  
“Oh shoot I don’t have a change of clothes what am I going to do.” Abby realized shortly after getting her stuff together.  
“Just wear the pajamas honestly keep them they look cute on you Lilly said sweetly  
“ you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to.” Abby replied which cause Lilly to walk up to Abby stand on her tippy toes and kiss her “Positive.” Lilly said before planting her feet on the ground flat. Abby’s mom honked the horn and Abby ran out the door saying goodbye to Lilly and her mom.  
“Dear I want to talk to you about when happened last night.” Miss. Davis   
Lilly looked up at her questionably “What do you mean?” she asked   
“That football player he tried to sleep with you and I heard what he said and the way you ran off he could have easily followed you and hurt you before me and Abby goy to you.” Miss. Davis replied.  
“Mom, I’m not a weak thing that needs protecting,” Lilly said sternly  
“Yes I know dear but when it comes to men like that you can never be too careful and you need to stop crying and running off, you told Abby that you need to talk about problems we'll it goes both ways.” Miss. Davis explained  
“ I...I just don't want to lose her and mess anything up, I love Abby and even when I was Joey I loved her and I don’t want to lose her not to mention that all of this is still kinda new to me I mean I did only become a girl a few weeks ago after all.” Lilly said   
“Lillian Marie Davis don’t you dare say that again. Being emotional has nothing to do with being a woman, you are just more expressive and that’s okay you are still a strong woman.” Miss. Davis said sternly  
“Sorry, mom I didn’t mean it like that I just get worried that I’m gonna mess up and Abby will hate me and the thought of that hurts a lot,” Lilly said   
“I know sweetie but you can’t cry all the time it reinforces a stereotype which I despise.” Miss. Davis said now hugging Lilly   
“Sorry, mom I’ll try to not cry as much,” Lilly said   
“You can cry just don’t run off you look like a character in a shitty self-published YouTubers novel.”  
“Oh god, mom I can’t believe you compared me to one of those girls, at least I have a personality,” Lilly said  
“ I know it was just a joke dear, now that’s out of the way what do you say we review your magic lessons so far and see if you’re ready for the next lesson.” Miss. Davis said happily  
“Okay mom let me get showered and dressed and I’ll be down.


	13. Decisions and revelations

The game had ended and the field cleared out of anyone who was likely to hear them   
“Ladies it's time for the coven meeting about what we will do about little Joey,” Jessica said as she let the girls to the covens meeting spot as they approached they put their black cloaks on over their cheer uniforms and entered the meeting ground   
“Welcome once again brothers and sister of the black veil, tonight we discuss our findings and what we are going to do about Lilly.” Mother Agatha said   
“I say we sell her off to a witch hunter with powerful Genetic possibilities,” Father Daniel said   
“I say we rip out her soul and break the seal with it” another member chimed in.  
“No, we kidnap her torturer her until she cracks and brainwash her. The coven began arguing amongst themselves before Mother Agatha spoke up “Enough! I will decide what is to be down and by whom no then Jessica you brought this to our attention a few weeks ago and in that time I have done research and determined that she is deffinitly of use to us and just may be the key to releasing our master however she does have an immense well of power but it appears to be greater than you first described which is why I’m ordering you, Sarah, and Becky to break her down until her will and spirit are nothing but dust,” Mother Agatha said coldly and maniacally  
“It would be my pleasure to destroy him, it's been a while since I got to get my hands dirty,” Jessica said coldly   
“But how do you plan on making her suffer exactly?” father Daniel asked.  
Simple give her everything she didn’t have as Joey and then take it all away bit by bit her armor will crack and when the final blow is dealt she will not fight bake she will be easily taken and then we do what we need with her,” Jessica said coldly   
“ That sounds perfect just so long as I get to be there when you do destroy her because that will make this all the sweeter,” Becky said evilly   
“But how long will it take for your plan to complete?” an older coven member spoke up   
“However long I need you old coot!” Jessica said rudely   
“He makes a good point though sister Jessica a time frame would be helpful so we can make the proper preparations ahead of time.” Mother Agatha said  
“I truly don’t know but with the newest member of my trawl I think I should have phase 1 completed by years end maybe even sooner,” Jessica replied confidently   
“Phase one!” The older coven member replied shooked “, How many damn phases does this plan of yours have?”   
“At the moment three but that’s subject to change but we are hoping to have him broken by spring break maybe easter at the latest,” Jessica said  
“What the- are you kidding me? You need half a year to break on pathetic freak?” another member spoke up  
“I didn’t say that it would be easy at first I thought so but now she has a rock in the form of Abby so we need to put in a little more work,” Jessica replied   
“Honestly Jessica that is a LONG time to wait for just one girl.” Mother Agatha said   
“Do you like my work or not? Because this is an art and when breaking someone you take everything into account if you don’t like it tough!” Jessica said proudly  
“Watch your tongue child I can just as easily rip out your soul and make you the vessel of some beast from hell so if I were you I’d watch how I spoke to my betters got it?” Mother Agatha said   
“My apologies Mother Agatha, I didn’t mean to overstep I just need to make sure she is absolutely broken and to do that she needs to get comfortable and happier with life, she needs something to actually lose and needs to be traumatized so she has no fight let in her because as you know a soul is protected by the person’s will and if they have no will then their soul can be more easily taken,” Jessica explained to the coven  
“Hmm, Very we'll then But I want monthly reports and if I feel you aren’t making sufficient progress then I will put a different member into the cover.” Mother Agatha said sternly.  
“I won’t let you down, Mother Agatha,” Jessica replied.  
“I should hope not child, now if that’s all we can adjourn this meeting.” Mother Agatha said before looking around the room to see if anyone had any new questions   
“Yes, Brother Mathew?” Mother Agatha said gesturing to the older coven member from earlier.  
“When you said you had a new thrall what did you mean Sister Jessica?” he asked   
“A football player at our school he unknowingly is under my control and just in case Joey is learning magic I made him immune to all magic that doesn’t come from me,” Jessica said.  
“But how did you do this and how will this help?” Brother Mathew said   
“I inscribed the anti-magic rune on his hand that is only visible to those who I want it to be, as for how this will help all in due time trust me,” Jessica replied.  
“Very well that's all I needed to know, thank you.” Brother Mathew said before sitting back down.   
“If that’s all then meeting adjourned.” Mother Agatha said.  
“The coven got up out of their seats and began to exit and once again as she was about to exit Jessica was stoped by Bethany   
“Honestly who hurt you so badly that you want Lilly to suffer?” Bethany said   
“None of your Damn business!” Jessica hissed   
“ Must be something otherwise you would have some compassion left if you, but it appears that you have no which is sad,” Bethany said   
“Did I ask you to feel sorry for me about anything? Nothing is wrong with me I just can’t stand those freaks.” Jessica said coldly.  
“Really because looking back to elementary school, you were sweet and caring and then one day you just turned into a bitch and that doesn’t happen for no reason,” Bethany said causing Sarah and Becky to look at each other confused.  
“What’s she talking about Jess?” Sarah asked looking at her friend questionably.  
“Nothing that is important to you and if you push any further I’ll target you next so I suggest you drop it,” Jessica said coldly causing Sarah to meekly step down.  
“Jesus That’s how you talk to your friends? Guess you really are a bitch.” Bethany said   
“Exactly! No one made me this way I have always been this way and I suggest you remember that.” Jessica said staring daggers and Bethany.  
“Duly noted but whatever your planing to do to Lilly better be within reason or so help me,” Bethany said.   
“You’ll what? You are the weakest member in the coven and can barely cast elemental spells so if I were you I wouldn’t make threats I can’t follow through on.” Jessica said coldly causing Bethany to become silent   
“Exactly, now come on girls,” Jessica said turning to walk away but Sarah stayed behind for a bit   
“Hey, Beth, What did you mean about her changing overnight in elementary?” Sarah asked   
“ It’s a long story but on social media, I’d message Claire Conners, it’ll explain a lot,” Bethany said before Sarah caught back up to her friends and Bethany left soon after followed by the rest of the coven.


	14. Aftermath

“Okay, Lilly lets see your water spells followed by a minor fire spell you don’t need to worry about causing damage to the house because I’ve had the basement insulated from magic getting in or out so all you have to do is show you’ve learned these spells we'll enough that I can teach you your next spell that I feel will provide you with the protection that you need from that football asshole, but more on that later.” Miss. Davis said waiting for Lilly top demonstrate  
“Sure thing mom I’ll try water first.” Lilly said before concentrating on producing a small sphere of water in her hand then pushing it towards the wall. “How was that mom?” Lilly said   
“Perfect dear now let’s see you cast a fire spell, that will determine if you are ready for the protection spell and if not you will learn it before the next game because I want you to be safe.” Miss. Davis said   
“Mom I’m not a helpless thing who needs constant protection,” Lilly replied.  
“I know dear but there are people who take advantage of girls simply because they are stronger and I want you to be safe.” Miss. Davis replied   
“I guess you’re right I’ll try my hardest to learn the spells I need before next game, promise,” Lilly said smiling before she began to focus on creating a ball of fire in her hand and throwing it forward causing a small hole in the wall causing Miss. Davis jaw to drop   
“Sorry mom I didn’t mean to honest please don’t be made.” Lilly pleaded.  
“How could I be mad? You caused a crack in a magic proof wall, that shouldn’t be possible in any sense, you are without a doubt ready for the spell I was going to teach you but you need to dial it back you don’t cause significant harm to anyone.” Miss. Davis said happily. “Now dear I want you to use a similar technique to that of the fire excel don’t focus on the blaze but rather the heat itself and then convert into a shock of power,” she explained.  
“So, lightning? “ Lilly asked confused.  
“ Yes, exactly it’ll be like having a taser at all times without being in trouble. for having a weapon.” Miss. Davis explained.  
“Okay, I’ll try it out on a practice dummy and see how much I need to dial it back,” Lilly said confidently before concentrating on converting the fire into an electrical force which took her a few hours but she was eventually able to produce electricity and once she was able to do that she walked up and touched the dummy and it quickly turned to dust  
“Okay, so you need to dial it way back so you don’t kill anyone” Miss. Davis said calmly   
before Lilly tried the spell again on another dummy snd this time it exploded sending cotton and fabric everywhere.  
“Dear that was better but try again and this time try visualizing it as though you are trying to deliver a small static shock, okay?” Miss. Davis said calmly.   
Lilly tried to lower the output of her magic power to a much lower level and shocked the dummy but this time it remained intact “How was that mom?” Lilly said with a yawn.  
“That was good dear but there’s no real way of knowing whether or not you did internal damage, tomorrow I’ll have the dunny with a heart monitor set up but I think that should be enough magic for the day.” Miss. Davis said   
“No mom it’s fine I can continue a little bit longer,” Lilly said as she tried to cast a spell before collapsing.   
“No dear it's fine honestly you worked really hard today and used a lot of energy, I think   
tomorrow you have a well deserve rest you can practice more Monday after school, but for now up and get some rest.” Miss. Davis said helping Lilly up to her room for some much-deserved rest, once Lilly was in bed, Miss. Davis walked downstairs and dialed Danielle’s number   
“Hey, how are things going with my little sis?” Danielle asked   
“Good and she has just started on converting spells into different forms the first one lighting.” Miss. Davis explained  
“Wow that was difficult for me and I knew I was a witch my whole life I can only imagine how hard it is for her since she was born with a boy body,” Danielle stated.  
“Honestly Lilly is really good with basics of magic like she can pick up spells fairly quickly however when she uses certain magics she goes all out which is where she is struggling.” Miss. Davis replied   
“I figured as much but enough about her studies in magic how is she doing in school?” Danielle asked   
“She is honestly doing way better than she was as Joey she is more outgoing and she wants to jump right into this naively it’s honestly adorable.” Miss. Davis said happily   
“I’m glad to hear it she always did talk about all the things she’d do as a girl and now she can actually do them!” Danielle gushed   
“Yeah she actually had her first game as co-captain of the cheer squad yesterday,” Miss. Davis said   
“Really! You didn’t tell me she made the squad and made co-captain too, I’m so happy for her! Do you have any pictures?” Danielle said happily.   
“I’m her mother of course I have pictures.” Miss. Davis said with a slight chuckle   
“We'll don;t leave me hanging send them over!” she said excitedly   
Shortly after Miss. Davis sent over the photos and Danielle gushed.  
“Oh my god she is sooo cute! Bet the boys were all over her to bad for them she is both taken and gay huh” she said with a slight laugh   
“Unfortunately it didn't stop this creepy football player from hitting on her and threating to hurt her hence why she is learning form change magic so soon.” Miss. Davis said  
“If any little punk harms my little sis they will have hell to pay!” Danielle said angrily   
“Speaking of which have you found anything out about the coven and if they have plan’s for Lilly?” Miss. Davis asked worriedly   
“Sadly I couldn’t get any information other than they are planning on using her for something, but I do know one thing is for sure, our parents are the leaders of the coven and they know Joey is Lilly,” Danielle said in a concerned tone.\  
“So it's even more important that she learn protection magic asap.” Miss. Davis said.  
“Correct I’ll relay this to the grand council, I thought I’d let you know before so” Danielle said   
“Okay stay safe out there.” Miss. Davis said before hanging up the phone and going to bed.  
Lilly woke up late Sunday afternoon realizing she missed breakfast and walked downstairs to her mom sitting at the dining room table grading papers at the dining room   
“Hey sweetie I’m just working on grading papers so you are on your own for lunch today sorry,” Her mom said grabbing another paper from the stack in front of her.  
“It’s fine mom I can find something for myself to eat that isn’t too difficult,” Lilly replied before walking into the kitchen to see what she wanted to make before quickly deciding on some leftover pizza from Friday, she sat at the dining room table and ate her pizza before going up to her room and seeing she missed a call from Abby and called her back   
“Heyyy, what’s up?” how did things go with your mom yesterday?” Lilly asked  
“It was alright we talked and I’m a bit more understanding of why her work is important and she is understanding of why I was upset,” Abby replied.  
“That’s good I’m glad things worked out between you two it makes me sad when you guys fight,” Lilly said   
“Hey Lil, I’m sorry I snapped at you on Friday I honestly didn’t mean to and shouldn’t have directed my frustration towards you.”   
“Abbs it’s fine honestly I shouldn’t have pushed it and that is my fault and I’m sorry for running off like I did, that wasn’t safe and I’m sorry,” Lilly said apologetically.  
“Lil you’re fine honestly we both need to be better at communicating our feelings,” Abby said   
“Agreed,” Lilly replied “, so what do you have planned today?” she asked.  
“Well, I thought I’d finish up homework and just hang out, why?” Abby replied   
“I was just curious I finished it earlier with my mum being a teacher and all that ya know,” Lilly said.  
“Sorry I can’t hang with you my mom has been on me about my grades since I joined the squad, she’s worried for nothing tho right?” Abby said  
“Are you kidding you are in the top ten of the class, I’m not even that high she’s worrying for nothing,” Lilly replied  
“Exactly! I better go before mom finds me on the phone instead of working, bye have a good day mwa,” Abby said hanging up the phone leaving Lilly to wonder her room and practice guitar a little bit and singing for a few hours before her mom came into her room and told her that she should get ready for sleep.


	15. aftermath at school

Monday morning Lilly woke up early and showered and dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, tan combat boots, a black band shirt, and a grey and black flannel left her hair down. She walked downstairs and meet her mom and they drove to school together and went there separate ways Lilly going to the cafeteria and Miss. Davis her classroom. Lilly sat down with Abby and they talked and laughed about things that happened over the weekend and their laughter was interrupted by Jessica who appeared to be rather furious,  
“What's your deal, Davis?” She said rudely at Lilly  
“What do you mean?” Lilly asked confused  
“Your reaction to Todd on Friday? What the hell was that?” Jessica said   
“He was being a fucking creep and wouldn’t take no for answer, what's it to you?” Lilly said  
“He is the star player and you hurt him apologize!” Jessica said  
“Me! Hell no he was being a creep!” Lilly said in an offended tone.  
‘Fine but cry to me when people won’t leave you alone.” Jessica said walking away.  
“What was her deal he made me uncomfortable how could another girl stand by someone like that?” Abby asked  
“Honestly she is sick and I don’t know why people let her walk all over them,” Lilly said before walking to the classroom early because the cafeteria was especially loud today meanwhile Jessica walked over to Todd who was with his friends and pulled him away simply saying   
“We need to talk”  
“What do you want jess?” Todd said looking down at the cheerleader   
“That’s a rude way to talk to your cousin now isn’t it?” Jessica said   
“I was busy and you just pulled me away when we could have easily texted.” He replied,  
“ why text when talking in person is so much more natural.” Jessica said casually  
“Oookay? What exactly do you want though?” Todd asked confused   
“Just see how you're doing after Friday.” She stated   
“Umm good? We won so I’d say pretty good.” Todd replied   
“ Oh, you don’t remember what happened with Lilly do you? Jessica said coldly   
“Lilly as in Davis? The sweetest girl in school, what happened?” he asked not understanding what she was getting at   
“ oh yeah you don’t remember well you tried to pick up Lilly and she sort of made a screen.” Jessica said   
“What? I know I put on an act so no one knows but I would never hit on Lilly, she’s lesbian and I have more respect for people" Todd said   
“Oh right you don’t remember well then it’s safe to say that it worked,” Jessica said sinisterly with a hint of glee  
“What the fuck did you do jess!?” Todd said with a hint of rage   
“I did a little bit of this and that and got you to be a bit sleazy like you used to be before you changed,” Jessica said coldly  
“You mean magic, you used magic on me what the absolute fuck is wrong with you why me wha-” Todd said mid-sentence before his mind went blank and Jessica's eyes gowled slightly’  
“Poor poor Todd you’re under my control now so here's what’s going to happen, you will go about life following my commands got it,” Jessica said powerfully and Todd just nodded in response   
“Good boy oh and as for why you, it’s simple you're known for being a sleaze and honestly you are the veils best bet of breaking that little freak,” she said meanly “ Oh and you won't remember following through with commands or why you did things.” He simply nodded before being released from the trance and sent back to his friends meanwhile Jessica turned around to see Sarah standing their “What the fuck do you want, you're late.” Jessica said rudely   
“I can’t believe you are using your cousin,” Sarah said  
“Whatsit to you?” Jessica said  
“I just think that it’s kind of wrong to use family like that,” Sarah said   
“Oh and YOU'RE one to talk about using family,” Jessica said   
“That was different, I didn’t have a choice,” Sarah said defensively   
“Really because to me it seems like your choices still affected your family and because of what happened with your brother, my uncle took you in, I wonder what would happen if I told him it was your fault? Jessica said coldly   
“Please don't I’m sorry,” Sarah said helplessly retreating back into her shell and standing by quietly.  
“Good girl now let's go,” Jessica said causing Sarah to follow behind her   
Meanwhile, Todd was back with his friends   
“Hey what did Jessica want dude?” Justin the team's kicker asked   
“Family stuff, don’t worry about it,” Todd replied   
“Umm okay? You good dude, you seem a bit different.” Justin replied   
“Totally fine just thinking about stuff is all,” Todd replied   
“By stuff do you mean how you got totally rejected by that cheerleader on Friday?” Steve a back up wide receiver chimed in  
“Shut the fuck up dude” Todd shot back   
“Take it, easy dude, honestly what did you really expect, I mean she is a lesbian,” Justin replied.  
“ I thought I’d be able to sway her and maybe even her girlfriend,” Todd replied.  
“Yeah right that's a good dude next your gonna say the best ladies man is gay,” Steve said with a laugh   
“Yeah good one guys,” Todd said nervously before looking at his phone and seeing a text.  
“Hey guys I gotta go meet someone before class see ya,” he said walking off to a secluded part of the school where he saw a kid who wasn’t quite scrawny but not built either he was about 5’6 with short brown hair that didn't go past his ears and had a black hoodie a retro gaming shit under it and basic blue jeans and red Chuck Taylors, he looked in Todd’s direction and a big smile went across his face and his green eyes lit up with happiness  
“Hey, you how was your weekend?” The student said to Todd as he approached  
“Pretty good except that I couldn’t see you at all” Todd smiled pulling in the student for a hug.  
“I just don’t see why you couldn’t come to my house, my parents adore you and love having you over.” He replied   
“I know but my dad wanted me to work out and practice, he wants me to get a scholarship and says I won’t get it without training,” Todd replied   
“I thought you didn’t want to be known for football though,” he replied   
“Tyler you know that I love football but I don’t want it to be my career,” Todd responded   
“ I know but still that doesn’t mean you have to get a scholarship for football, I know you are smart enough to get an academic scholarship,” Tyler said  
“My dad got a football scholarship and his dad did as well it's tradition, something about Robertson men being built for football or something,” Todd replied   
“Well, that's a pretty stupid reason,” Tyler replied  
“Honestly if it keeps my dad from pressing that I haven’t had a girlfriend in months then I’ll take it,” Todd said   
“Speaking of which I heard the shit you pulled at the game on Friday,” Tyler replied annoyed.  
Todd's face went pale couldn’t explain himself “ I’m sorry I have to keep the image of the star athlete and that means hitting on a few girls.” Todd replied  
“ why would it be so bad if the star player was gay wouldn’t that make it more okay for others to come out,” Tyler asked   
“No because my dad would never approve, something about passing on the genes to the next generation,” Todd said   
“That's bullshit,” Tyler said.   
“ Yeah, tell me about it,” Todd said sadly. The bell rang and Tyler looked up and stood on his tippy toes and wrapped his arms around Todd’s neck and gave him a quick kiss   
Before separating for class.  
Classes were uneventful until and didn't have much going on in any of the classes however Lilly was assigned a paper in her English class that was due end of the month but nothing really significant. The end of the day came and Lilly was walking out next to Abby.  
“Sooo your house?” Abby said giving a sly grin to Lilly   
“Abby!” Lilly said in a hushed whisper  
“What? We’ve been together a month,” Abby said “, It’s not like some of these people did it on day one.”   
“That's, not the point, I’m excited too but I wanna wait a little bit longer,” Lilly said pleading  
“Oh relax Lil I’m just teasing you I wanna wait too,” Abby replied   
“I know I just don’t want people to talk,” Lilly said shyly   
“That's fair buuut we don't have to do that we can cuddle up and watch a movie?” Abby said   
“ That sounds nice I suppose.” Lilly said but as they walked Jessica approached from behind “Where are you two going?” she asked   
“Umm home?” Anny said confused.  
“ No, you aren’t we have practice today,” Jessica said rudely  
“Since when?” Lilly said confused   
“Since we totally sucked ass on Friday,” Jessica said.  
“We did not suck it was fine,” Lilly said  
“No, we sucked! I’m the captain and I say we need more practice so let's go!” Jessica said  
“I don’t have any gym clothes, what do you expect me to wear,” Abby said  
“Yeah I don’t either and you can’t expect me to wear my regular clothes,” Lilly said to Jessica calmly which caused Jessica to stare daggers at her.  
“Fine go! But you two better not fuck up at the game.” Jessica hissed   
“Whatever you say, Jessica,” Abby said   
The two girls went back to Lilly’s house and cuddled together on the couch and watched some TV before they started homework. Lily’s mom came shortly after they finished,  
“Hey, girls how was your day?” Miss. Davis asked   
“It was good mom, can Abby stay for dinner?” Lilly asked  
“Unfortunately she can’t remember our agreement from the other day?” Miss. Davis said   
“It’s okay Miss. Davis, my dad can come get me in a little bit.” Abby said before going to call him. After some time Abby left and Lilly and her mom went down to the basement to practice the shock spell a bit more and after a while, Lilly got the hang of it and they ate dinner and Lilly went to bed.


	16. Sarah's past and Claire Conners

Sarah sat in the dark of her room searching through social media for Clair Conners and sent her a message asking to meet up after school on Wednesday but didn’t get an immediate response. Her mind began to wander and eventually, she remembered what Jessica said earlier that day causing tears to run down her face and she thought to herself self “it wasn’t her fault that happened was it?” She thought back to the day that changed her life forever. It was crisp autumn afternoon Sarah was being taught magic by her mom  
“No No No like this put more effort into it, honestly it's like you aren’t even trying.” Her mom told her. A very young Sarah looked over to her mom and began to cry “I’m trying mom honestly! This is super advanced stuff.” Her mom walked up to her and slapped her in the face knocking her to the ground   
“Honestly you are a pathetic disappointment for a witch.” Her mom said standing over her.  
“I’m sorry mom, I’ll do better I promise!” Sarah said tears streaming down her face.  
“Looks like you didn’t learn the last time you cried, looks like you need more time in the basement.” her mom said.  
“No! Please, mom! Don’t lock me up again I promise I’ll be good.” Sarah said shacking   
“I’m doing this because I love you.” her mom said before leaving her locked in the dark basement. After a while, her stepbrother came down and kneeled next to her   
“Hey sis how you doing.” Her brother said Sarah's eyes shot open and she scurried across the floor to the corner of the room.   
“G-get away from me,” Sarah said frightened   
“What I just wanna talk, is that so bad?” Erik said walking towards her  
“I don't wanna talk, now stay back I'm warning you,” Sarah said as she raised her trembling arms   
“What, you gonna cast a spell on me? Erik said I an amused tone.  
“I’m warning you I’ll do it!” Sarah shouted as Erik walked closer to her and she mutere3d something before his eyes became vacant and gave a glance to Sarah before walking upstairs leaving Sarah in the dark she was relieved that Erik left her alone but soon after she heard a blood-curdling scream form upstairs before a thud loudly hit the floor and after some shouting another thud, Erik came back down to the basement covered in blood and walked towards Sarah she began to cry in the corner as he approached but he knelt down and looked her in the eye’s  
“I really gotta thank you, if you weren’t such a bad witch you wouldn’t have accidentally summoned me to your brother's body so I had to give you a little bit of a thank you and because I’m in your brother's body I dug through his memories and saw how bad they treated you so I slaughtered them and now I’ll leave your brother's body for the cops to find thanks again, kid.” The demon said before leaving and the cops bursting into the basement and arresting her brother, he got life in prison and at the station, Jessica's uncle decided to take her in, she snapped out of her trance her whole body shaking and paralyzed with fear she just sat in the dark for a while and soon got a notification bing that snapped her out of it. She checked her notifications and saw the message was from Claire Conners and it read   
Claire: Hey sorry I'm getting back to you so late, what's up?   
Sarah: I heard you know why Jessica is a bitch?  
Claire: Oh that? Yeah, I know why but it's too long of a story to message, you able to meet after school tomorrow?”  
Sarah: I have cheer but I can meet you after, I should be done around five if that works.  
Claire: That works fine meet at six at lakeside?   
Sarah: See you then!   
Sarah turned off her phone and laid in bed for hours before falling asleep. The day went by relatively quickly and cheer practice seemed to drag on tho but when it finally ended Sarah began to go ahead of Jessica and Becky  
“Excuse you, where do you think you’re going?” Jessica said staring daggers at Sarah.  
:” I have a thing that I need to go to but I’ll message you later okay?” Sarah said before running off. She got to the lake by 5:45 and waited about 20 minutes for Claire to show up   
“Hey sorry I'm late,” Claire said approaching Sarah   
“It’s all good, so why is Jessica so mean and what does it have to do with you?” Sarah said   
“Well it goes back to elementary school, I believe it was 3rd grade maybe second but anyway it was Valentine's day and everyone was given a valentine however Jessica wanted to give me a special one because she liked me more than a friend and me being a shitty kid and not knowing better I called her a freak and spread it around the school and then she started acting like a bitch and hating the LGBT,” Claire explained  
“Wait so Jessica is LGBT?” Sarah said   
“Yeah and it’s my fault for not knowing much about that and letting my parents brainwash me, I actually came out last year and I’ve been staying with a friend. I have wanted to apologize for how I acted for years now but don’t know how or if she’ll even talk to me.” Claire said   
“Well, you better do it soon because she is gonna do something awful to a girl,” Sarah said   
“Look I don’t even know if she will open the message,” Claire replied.  
“Just try because I can’t bear to see someone hurt,” Sarah said   
“I’ll try but no promises,” Claire said.  
They separated and Sarah went home and showered before calling Brooke and Becky  
“Heyy girls” Sarah said   
“Finally you are here so we can discuss the plan.” Becky said annoyed,  
“So phase one will be happening in three weeks the week after the homecoming game because by that time she will be in love with cheer after the homecoming game and the team will blame Lilly for ruining the season, shell loses friends and cheer in one go,” Jessica explained sinisterly.  
“But why do you want to hurt her, we could just easily humiliate her and get the same results.” Sarah tried to reason.  
“ Because he is a freak and deserves to suffer!” Jessica hissed.  
“I’m just saying just because they are different doesn’t make them a freak,” Sarah respond  
“He is a boy who wanted to turn into a girl, He’s a freak!” Jessica emphasized.   
“I think she’s trying to say something Jess lets hear her out,” Becky said   
“No No im just curious what she did to hurt you badly enough you’re this mean?” Sarah said  
“None of your damn buissness you are to follow my orders and not question them otherwise you’re out got it!” Jessica said rudely causing Sarah to shrink back into her shell. The rest of the call was more of the same and eventually they all went to bed but Sarah couldn’t stop thinking about what Claire told her about Jessica but now she was more sure then ever that she had to stay low but not follow orders because she knew these orders would be absolutely sinister and underserved, even if the demon lord could bring her family back would it really be worth it to hurt Lilly an innocent girl. She soon drifted off to sleep.


	17. Days of Red

Lilly woke up in the morning and felt absolutely awful, her stomach felt like it was in knots and it hurt to move, she got up and made her way to the bathroom and after she went she saw blood   
“MOM!” Lilly shouted. Her mom came rushing up the stairs and into the bathroom   
“What’s wrong sweetie,” Her mom said sais worriedly   
“I’m bleeding!” Lilly exclaimed   
“Oh, you started your period that’s all dear.” Her mom said sweetly   
“Really why is this a new experience for me why don’t I have memories of getting it before?” Lilly said confused.  
“Well this is a new experience for you even though you’ve always been my daughter this is your first period as Lilly and no one is prepared for it.” her mom explained   
“Oh, I guess that makes sense my cramps are really bad can I stay home today?” Lilly said   
“I suppose but this is the only time.” Her mom said sternly   
“Lilly put a pad on and crawled back into bed and texted Abby.  
Hey won’t be in school today, sorry you have to deal with Jessica alone today. When you see her tell her I won’t be at practice today. Lilly said   
Aww, what’s wrong you sick? Abby said   
Period cramps are pretty bad today but I’ll be back tomorrow! Lilly said   
Awww I’m sorry Lil, wish I could keep you company Abby replied  
It’s fine honestly just be sure to not take Jessica’s shit Lilly messaged back  
‘Don’t worry I won’t get better soon bye Abby replied  
Bye Have a good day Lilly said.   
After her conversation with Abby Lilly slept most of the day and sat on the couch watching TV wrapped in a blanket. She had a tub of ice cream that she would periodically get from the freezer and munch on and eventually her mom walked through the door.  
“Hey dear how are you feeling?” her mom said as she walked into the dining room   
“Okay could be better but not as bad as before, thanks for letting me stay home,” Lilly replied   
“Don’t thank me too much I have your homework and your notes that you missed today” her mom said as she set a small folder filled with Lilly’s work in it   
“I wouldn’t expect anything less from a mom who’s a teacher, can we have pasta or soup for dinner tonight?” Lilly questioned   
“Sure dear how about potato soup?” her mom suggested  
“I love potato soup just not the veggies in it,” Lilly replied   
“ You must really be my daughter because I never liked it when my mother would put veggies in it.” her mom said with a smile. Lilly took the folder from her mom and began working on her homework while dinner was prepared, dinner finished cooking around 6:00 PM. They say down to eat and talked about their days after they ate and Lilly finished her homework her mom started grading the class assignments for the day Lilly went up to her room and called Abby   
“Hey Abs what’s up, how was practice, Jessica wasn’t a total bitch was she?” Lilly questioned   
“When she heard you weren’t coming she blew a gasket and took it out on the whole team by making us stretch and do squats till out knees gave out,” Abby said tiredly  
“Aww I’m sorry, I wish you guys weren’t punished because of me but you’d think Jessica understood my pain after all she is a girl too,” Lilly said  
“Exactly what most of the girls on the squad said so you don’t need to worry about anyone but Jess tomorrow,” Abby said happily   
“And she has been a bit easier to deal with lately so getting her to back off would be no problem,” Lilly said   
“Yeah I know,” Abby said yawning   
“I’ll let you get so sleep, talk to you in the morning, goodnight,” Lilly said   
“Goodnight, see you at school in the morning,” Abby said before hanging up the phone.   
Lilly turned on her Spotify and selected the artist Jetty Bones and took a bath and soaked for an hour before heading off to bed.   
Lilly woke up the same time as she usually did and dressed her self in a vintage band tee light wash blue skinny jeans a beanie and a black and white flannel with black combat boots she walked down to the kitchen and drove to school with her mom and met up with Abby who had the goofiest smile on her face when Lilly walked into the cafeteria   
“I missed you, yesterday wasn’t the same without you,” Abby said as Lilly sat down at the table   
“Really? I never would have gussed with that smile on your face.” Lilly said with a giggle   
“ That obvious huh?” Abby said looking down at the table   
“Don’t worry it’s cute, I missed you too,” Lilly said as she reached across the table grabbing Abby’s hand.  
“Lilly you are absolutely too sweet, but I should be able to get through a day without you and the fact that I was alone when you weren’t here is sad,” Abby said pulling her hand away.  
“Now that’s enough of that you hear me, you’re my girlfriend and it’s okay to miss me don’t beat yourself up about it,” Lilly said as she got up and hugged her.  
“Lilly, you are too sweet how did I get such an amazing girlfriend?” Abby said smiling   
“I don’t know I guess that you just got lucky,” Lilly said as she looked into Lilly’s eyes however they were interrupted by Jessica   
“Davis if you keep not showing up for practice I’m going to have to kick you off the squad so you better change your behavior now,” Jessica said.  
“I was sick yesterday, I couldn’t really do anything and I won’t be missing practice anymore if I can help it so back off if you don’t mind.” Lilly snapped back  
“Looks like kitty’s got claws, I was just reminding you is all,” Jessica said before walking away. The bell rang and they went to class the day went by pretty regularly and ended but as they walked out of the school Lilly and Abby both got a text from Jessica   
Practice all this week and next week gotta prepare for next weeks homecoming game   
“Guess we aren’t going home till late for the next few days huh?” Abby said  
“I suppose we aren’t which sucks because that means no free time at all after practice,” Lilly said sadly  
“Yeah it does suck but that just means the time we do see each other will be all the more special which reminds me, I wanna take you out on Friday for our one-month anniversary,” Abby said smiling as the pair walked towards the gym  
“Isn’t that a bit of an unspecial occasion, I mean it has been a month,” Lilly said   
“EXACTLY!,” Abby said “it’s special because exactly one month ago I finally got to date my best friend” she smiled   
“I guess that’s a fair point,” Lilly said smiling   
“Good and I’m not telling you the plan just that you don't have to dress super fancy or anything,” Abby said happily as they walked into the gym and proceeded to the locker room to change into their gym clothes for practice. Practice went pretty much the same as always Jessica losing her shit over the littlest mistake and Lilly reassuring the squad that they’re fine and getting into a fight with Lilly about it and eventually divulging into Jessica being harsher on Lilly than others. Once practice ended Lilly and Abby hugged and said goodbye and went home to do homework, the week went by uneventfully and before long it was Friday the day of Lilly and Abby’s date the school day was the same as always and when the evening came around Lilly was picking her outfit out and couldn’t decide and eventually, she decided on a cream-colored sweater and a pair of dark wash high waisted jeans and tan combat boots and applied her usual makeup style and went down to the living room to wait for Abby to pick her up and around 630 Abby honked her car horn and Lilly ran out telling her mom bye.   
“Hey Lilly you look really nice as always,” Abby said with a smile   
“Aww, thanks but you look way nicer than me,” Lilly said admiring Abby’s outfit which was comprised of a baby blue sweater, black leggings and a pair of heeled boots.  
“Please I wish I could look as nice as you do,” Abby said causing Lilly to blush a deep red and a smile to spread across her face showing her dimples   
“I never noticed you had dimples, Lil, they are really cute,” Abby said smiling as she drove down the road and soon pulling into Red Robin.  
“Abby you don’t have to do this we can go somewhere else I know their food is kinda pricey,” Lilly said looking at her girlfriend  
“Now you stop right there, It’s our anniversary and I wanted to treat you to dinner so it’s no issue at all,” Abby said smiling before getting out of the car along with Lilly and interlocking their arms as they walked into the restaurant. Dinner went we'll Lilly ordered a chicken sandwich and Abby ordered a burger as both were comfortable around each other so they didn’t feel the need to put on an act and finished dinner by 7:30 pm and paid the bill and walked out to the car  
“ Did you like dinner?” Abby asked before starting the car   
“ Yeah it was great thanks, just promise me that I’ll be able to get the next meal, I feel bad that You have gotten the past two meals okay?” Lilly said with a bit of a frown  
“ Sure thing Lil, but you do know it's no issue right?” Abby said as she drove down the road   
“I know but I still feel bad about it,” Lilly said with a frown   
“ Hey you know that me paying for dates is no issue right, your my girlfriend and I wanna show you a good time and have fun” Abby reassured flashing a smile towards Lilly   
“I know just, promise me that if it becomes too much for you to deal with you’ll tell me and let me know,” Lilly said.   
“ Don’t worry Lil I promise that I’ll let you know if it gets too much” Abby said giving Lilly a sympathetic smile, after about ten minutes Abby pulled into the parking lot that was close to the lake and   
The go out and took a walk along the shore and watched the sunset they got to the end of the beach and Abby turned to Lilly and embraced her in a hug before kissing her and then looking into her eyes before smiling and saying “I love you” which caused Lilly to blush and smile   
“ Really!” Lilly said excitedly with a big smile showing off her dimples   
“Really, you are my favorite person and I don’t want to do anything to lose or hurt you,” Abby said. Lilly pulled Abby in for a hug and held her tight and whispered sweetly “I love you too, you mean more to me than anyone else other than my mom and I don’t know what I would do without you.”   
The pair walked on the beach some more and eventually got back to the car to go home they pulled up to Lilly’s house and kissed each other goodbye before Lilly got out of the car and walked into her house to see her mom sitting at the dining room table with a stack of papers presumably tests   
“Hey, mom how’s the grading going?” Lilly said pulling out a chair and sitting at the table  
“Alright I’m just about done which means tomorrow we can have a mother-daughter day if you’d like,” her mom said with a smile  
‘“I would really like that mom I know we haven’t gotten to do that lately and I feel bad,” Lilly said look at her mom sadly.  
“Dear you have nothing to be sorry about you are living your life as the person you were always meant to be and that makes me plenty happy,” her mom said giving Lilly a big smile  
“I just feel like I’m depriving you of a daughter and had you give up magic for nothing,” Lilly said sadly   
“It’s fine honey honestly, you’re a teenager all teens do this, if you want we can go down to the basement and work on magic I can finish grading these Sunday plus I wanna see if you are ready to learn wind magic,” her mom said   
“I’d like that a lot even though it’s only been a month I feel like I have come a long way and am ready for the next spell,” Lilly said excitedly. They both walked down to the basement and set up a dummy   
“Okay Lilly I want to see a low scale fireball then a water pulse and finish off with a low scale lightning zap.” her mom instructed. Lilly concentrated and focused on exactly what her mother instructed starting off with a small fireball being thrown at the dummy than a water puls to put out the fire and then running up to the dummy and shocking it with lightning before quickly stepping back next to her mom “ How was that?” Lilly asked looking to her mom   
“Very good dear, best I’ve ever seen now concentrate on controlling the air around you and morphing it into a small sphere, we aren’t focused on mastering this just try to form the sphere and we will go from there,” her mom said. Lilly focused hey energy and concentrated on the air and wind around her and a slight sphere formed in her hand before it faded “ Shoot, sorry mom, I thought that I had it” Lilly said disappointedly   
“It’s okay honey just try again like I said this is a light lesson so getting it right now or even this weekend is no big problem.” her mom said happily. Lilly smiled to her mom before trying to form the sphere a few more times before eventually getting a good sphere to be formed  
“That was very good dear I’m proud of you, but it’s getting late and we have a big day tomorrow so it’s a good idea to get some rest so you aren’t exhausted tomorrow.” her mom said   
“Okay, mom I’ll see you in the morning good night I love you,” Lilly said hugging her mom before heading up to her room. Lilly checked her phone before laying down for bed and saw a text from Abby  
Good night beautiful love you   
Lilly smiled before responding to the message with   
Love you more, good night  
She set her phone on the charger and crawled under her covers and went to sleep.


	18. Mother-Daughter day

Lilly’s mom woke her up at eight o’clock to get ready, Lilly rolled pout of bed and took a shower and washed her hair after she wrapped her hair in a towel while she decided on an outfit to wear. She eventually decided on a black vest with a long-sleeved shirt underneath and a pair of light wash skinny jeans with a pair of knee-high leather boots after she finished getting dressed she styled her hair and decided on putting it into a double dutch braid and lastly she applied her makeup and walked down to the living room to see her mom in the kitchen making breakfast which just consisted of a few pancakes and a small side of eggs, they both sat at the table and ate breakfast and talked about the events of last nights date  
“I can’t believe it mom Abby loves me she actually LOVES me and it isn’t the friend kind either like when I was Joey,” Lilly said happily  
“Well, why wouldn’t she? You are a sweet, caring beautiful young woman and you were always Lilly, Joey was just a facade you put up to keep peace and wasn’t really you and I don’t wanna hear another word about it you got it? Her mom said sweetly but sternly flashing a smile at Lill   
“Yes, mom sorry I just can’t help compare life now to like a month ago I was completely different and now I actually am happy and it’s all thanks to you and Abby I adore you both and couldn’t be more thankful to have you both in my life,” Lilly said happily and smiled at her mom who began crying   
“I’m sorry mom I didn’t mean to upset you,” Lilly said worriedly.  
“Dear you didn’t upset me I’m just so happy that you have come so far from the sad and meek girl I met a month ago and are truly becoming a beautiful young woman and I wouldn’t change anything about you,” her mom said drying her eye’s   
“Really mom, you think I’m beautiful?” Lilly said trying not to cry  
“Of course dear I know we have had this conversation before but you really are a beautiful and amazing young woman who any mother should be proud of” her mom smiled wiping the tears from her daughter’s eyes. “Now let's go on out on our mother-daughter day shall we?” Lilly smiled. Her and mom both got their coats on and got into the car to head to their first destination which was a salon.   
“Mom, what are we doing here?” Lilly asked confused   
“Well I just figured that with the homecoming game coming up you would want to try out a different look maybe get it styled a bit if you want and if not at least get us a mani-pedi” her mom replied smiling.  
“ I’d love that mom thank you!” Lilly exclaimed happily. The two of them exited the car and walked into the salon and were greeted by a woman at a front desk   
“Hi, how are you today my name is Alice how may I help you?” the women behind the front desk said.  
“ We are good, thank you, my daughter, and I are here for a full package treatment.” Lillys mom said   
“Sure thing if you two will just have a seat someone will be with each of you in a moment” Alice smiled motioning to the seating area in front of her. Lilly and her mom sat down and waited about 10 minutes before being called back by two stylists.  
“ My name is Tabitha and I will be your stylist today what’s your name?” the stylist said to Lilly  
“ Lilly” she replied happily   
“We'll Lilly what can I do for you today?” Tabitha said joyfully leading her over to her styling station  
“Well the homecoming game for my school is Friday and I want to try out a new look for it and I’m not really sure what would look best,” Lilly said   
“ Hmm how about a trim and then we layer your hair, think that will look cute?” Tabitha said  
“ Sure that sounds great!” Lilly replied with a smile before the stylist began her work on her hair. The hair took about 30 minutes to get done and once it was finished Lilly was spun around to face the mirror   
“So what do you think? You like it” Tabitha said as she held a mirror up so Lilly could see the back of her head  
“It’s amazing thank you so much!” Lilly gushed   
“Glad you like it now what color do you want your nails to be?” Tabitha said happily   
“Hmm, how about a nice peach color?” Lilly questioned   
“I think that would look very pretty, good choice” Tabitha said before starting her work on Lilly’s nails   
About another 30 minutes passed before Lilly and her mom both finished with their treatments at the salon and once they were finished Lilly’s mom looked at her and gave her a smile “Beautiful as always sweetie, the new hairstyle looks beautiful on you .”  
“Thanks, mom I really like it and yours looks good too,” Lilly said smiling   
“Thank you, sweetie, now let me just pay and we can go to the next stop on our mother-daughter day.” Lilly’s mom replied. She paid at the register and they got back in their car and made their way to the mall.  
“Mom, what are we doing here I don’t need any clothes or shoes?” Lilly questioned   
“I know dear but I want to get you some new clothes I don’t really mind honestly,” her mom said with a smile.  
“ Okay, mom I just don’t want you to spend money that you don’t need to,” Lilly responded.   
“Like I said it’s fine dear I just want to spend time with you.” Lilly’s mom smiled.   
“I want to spend time with you too, mom,” Lilly replied before smiling as the two of them got out of the car and made their way into the mall and started at Macy’s and Lilly picked out a retro gaming shirt with a Gameboy design on it and a knot tied on the side of it, a purple under armor pullover, and some jeans. They moved on to Victoria’s Secret and Lilly bought a bra and some Pajamas then they headed to various other stores before taking a bathroom break, Lilly went to the bathroom and when she went to leave she bumped into someone who she never expected to see again her old mother.   
“I’m sorry dear my apologizes” she apologized before looking down to see it was Lilly, this caused her to grin “I’m sorry you just remind me of someone” This caused Lilly to be shaken up and caused her to freeze and not know how to react “ My mistake dear didn’t mean to scare you have a pleasant day. She said patting Lilly on the shoulder before going into the stall. Lilly walked out of the bathroom and up to her mom and just had a look of terror   
“Baby what’s wrong? Did something happen?” her mom asked, “Can we talk about it in the car?” Lilly said   
“Sure honey come on let’s go,” her mom said before leaving the mall and going back to the car earlier than planned   
“Now dear what happened that has you spooked so badly?” her mom asked concerned   
“I-I-I saw my old mom when I was about to leave the bathroom and she grinned at me as if she knew me,” Lilly said scared to death. Not wanting to see her daughter upset she comforted her   
“Dear you know it’s not possible for her to remember what you went by before the start of this school year.” her mom reassured.  
“I guess you’re right but still I am worried,” Lilly replied.  
“I know dear but try not to think about it okay, how did you like shopping?” her mom asked her.   
“It was fun mom but you didn’t have to spend so much money on stuff I didn’t really need. I feel bad honestly you had to have spent a few hundred dollars on me alone today I mean bras, heels, boots, leggings, a dress, and cardigans. That’s just so much I didn’t need.” Lilly said   
“It’s fine dear honestly I don’t mind it at all, I love spending time with you and don’t mind spending money in the process honestly.” her mom replied with a smile.  
“I like spending time with you too but you didn’t need to spend money to do that we could have just watched movies and order pizza or something that wouldn’ have cost so much,” Lilly argued.  
“Nonsense, it's fine iI didn’t mind plus every girl should get to experience this at least once with their mom if they can. Lilly’s mom said smiling   
“ Thank you, mom, I love you so much and don’t know what I would do without you,” Lilly said smiling. Lilly’s mom started the car and proceeded to drive to the nearest restaurant which happened to be Applebees and they got dinner which was just salads and once they finished they paid and headed home, Lilly’s mom tried talking to her but when she glanced at the passenger seat she just saw her daughter sleeping and chuckled to herself as she drove home. Once they pulled into the driveway Lilly’s mom woke her up and they carried their bags into the house and Lilly dropped them on the floor of her room and didn’t even change clothes just passed out on her bed and was swept off to sleep.   
Lilly opens her eyes and realizes she is back in her old room “Joeys room” she quickly looked down and it was still Lilly’s body her REAL body but the room was filled with light and warmth but all of the sudden the room went dark with the only light coming from under her door and the door quickly swung open and light illuminated the room and Lilly shielded her eyes and when she opened them she had her outfit from the previous day on but it was on joey’s body and the figure in the doorway was joey’s mom   
“What the hell are you wearing Joey! Are you on of those queers?” joeys mom said   
Tears began to flow down her face and she fell to her knees  
“I’m sorry mom please don’t tell dad!”   
“ it’s too late for that, he is already on his way up the stairs. Joey’s dad burst through the door with a belt in hand  
“No son of mine is going to be a queer!” Joeys dad said before he began smacking the belt against her skin causing tears to stream down her face “I’m sorry, please forgive me.” Lilly shot up out of her bed and let out a scream causing her mom to burst through the door   
“Sweetie, what’s wrong? Everything okay?” Lilly’s mom said as she ran over to her daughter to comfort her   
“Mom, why- why- why did she hate me so much, what did I do to deserve that! She was supposed to be my mom! She was supposed to take care of me and love me but all did she was hate me!” Lilly cried as her mother held her   
“Oh sweetie I’m sorry that your old mother was such a vile person, you wanna cup of hot cocoa and talk about that nightmare you just had?” her mom said   
“That sounds nice mom thank you.” Lilly said as they got up to head downstairs, once the coco was made Lilly began to tell her mom about her dream “Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry that’s awful, and I feel like it’s mine fault for dismissing your fears earlier. I’m sorry for that “ Her mom said sadly.   
“Mom it’s fine you had no idea that this would happen, it’s not your fault honestly,” Lilly reassured her mom and gave her a hug  
“ Oh, Lilly you are too sweet what did I do to deserve a daughter like you?” Her mom said   
“Just being the nicest person ever.” Lilly said ending the hug “now let’s get to bed thank you, mom, for the hot cocoa I really appreciate it, good night.” Lilly said before going to bed for the night.


	19. Homecoming

Sunday came and went with Lilly practicing her already known spells and her and her mom having dinner and Lilly working on homework before going to bed. Lilly’s alarm went off and she proceeded to get ready for the school day, she pulled out one of her newest pairs of ripped jeans and pulled them on. Next, she put on her retro gaming tee and lastly a flannel and for shoes a pair of tan swayed heeled boots, once she was dressed she did her makeup and styled her hair and walked downstairs to meet her mom and get a ride to school. Lilly met up with Abby in the cafeteria who gushed over Lilly’s outfit “Omg girl that's so cute! You make anything look good!”   
“Aww really? I just thought it was a cute shirt and bought it.” Lilly said with a smile before Jessica came over to the table “hello ladies” Jessica said looking at Lilly and Abby “I hope that you two are showing up to practice this week the games Friday.” Lilly looked up at her and said   
“Yes we’ll be there Jessica, is that all you wanted?” Abby looked at Jessica as we'll   
“Yeah honestly you always do this don’t you have something better to do other than bother us all the time,” she replied   
“Just doing my job as captain is all, later girls,” Jessica said with a wave before leaving. The day went by rather usual and then practice wen the same, the rest of the week followed and before long it was Friday, the day of the homecoming game and Lilly woke up early dressed in her uniform and put her hair up in a bow and curled it to make it really shine. Once she was ready she walked downstairs and noticed her mom wasn’t in the kitchen and noticed a note   
Hey sweetie sorry I couldn’t wait for you today, you’re gonna have to take the bus sorry sweetie’  
Love Mom  
Lilly slung her backpack over her shoulder and walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus to pull up Lilly sat in a seat and a few stops later Abby got on and the two of them chatted until they got to school the two of them went to their usual table and ate breakfast but were interrupted by Jessica “So you decide to actually look nice for the game for a change and NOT half-ass it” Jessica said rudely.  
“Fuck off Jessica Lilly always looks beautiful!” Abby exclaimed defending Lilly.  
“Well, of course, you say that you are her girlfriend, you’re supposed to say that stuff,” Becky said in a snide tone of voice.  
“It’s true and if I have to fight you, bitches, I will,” Abby said boldly.  
“Come on guys we are all on the same squad lets get along,” Sarah said intervening in the dispute causing both Jessica and Becky to glare at her “I suppose you are right, come on girls,” Jessica said motioning for Sarah and Becky to follow her  
“Honestly what is your deal? It’s almost as if you feel bad for them” Becky said  
“I’m not sadistic like you two, I don’t want them to suffer.” Sarah said “I am just trying to help the coven and no one said that I HAD to be mean to them,” Sarah said.  
“Well you were at the meeting you know we have to break her and if I recall you didn’t like either of them before Joey’s transformation.” Becky said   
“ Well that was different we weren’t trying to break her back then and it was typical high school stuff,” Sarah replied   
“I see no difference in it honestly, and if there was so what? phase 1 will be over tonight and after that, we can work on the next part and we’ll be one step closer to reviving the master and you can be a part of that or not.” Jessica said in a callous tone as they walked the halls and up to Jessicas cousin   
“Hey Todd ready for tonight’s big game?” Jessica asked.  
“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Todd replied confused   
“Because tonight marks the end of phase 1 of destroying Lilly's will,” Jessica said meanly   
“ I don’t know what you are talking about” Todd replied   
“Oh right,” Jessica said activating the spell “Now whenever I say the word go you’ll let me take mental control of you got it,” Jessica said as her eyes glowed and Todd nodded his head.  
“Good now go about your day as usual” Commanded Jessica causing Todd to snap out of it and go off and meet Tyler.  
“Hey, big guy nervous about tonight?” Tyler asked as he hugged Todd   
“A little but I should be fine after all you will be cheering me on from the stands and after we have our six-month Dinner,” Todd said hugging Tyler back  
“You’re going to do great I know it and I have a present for you later tonight but for now we better get to class I’ll talk to you after the game,” Tyler said kissing his boyfriend goodbye and heading off to class.   
The school day went by rather quickly and then it was time for the big game, the team started off strong with the team scoring 3 touchdowns with one being from an interception by the opposing team quickly tied it up and in the second quarter, the opposing team scored twice and blocked the home team from scoring. It was half-time and that meant that the half-time show started and Jessica kicked it off by having the team form a pyramid and doing a backflip off but when she landed fell and let out a cry “My ankle I think I sprained it” Jessica yelled, the squad helped her to the sidelines and sat on the ground “Lilly you have to step up Abby said looking at her girlfriend excitedly and the rest of the squad agreeing with her causing Lilly to look at Jessica sitting on the ground “Don’t fuck this up Davis” she said harshly. Lilly led the squad onto the feild and pulled off the rutine flawlessly with a few minor misssteps and after the half time show ended the team pulled a head in the thrid quarter tieing up the game and we'll into the 4th quarter both teams blocked each other and traded points, it came down to half time and the team had the ball Todd looked down the feild and saw Steve wide open and threw a spirl down the feild and Steve caught it and ran it dow the feild and scored the crowd went crazy and Todd walked over to his cousin hey Jessica you okay that was a nasty fall, sorry I couldn’t come by sooner” He said helping Jessica off the ground “It’s okay I understand but the game was amazing you are sure to get a scholarship way to go” Jessica said snidely causing Todd to zone out while everyone was celebrating she looked around for Lilly and saw her talking to her mom and Abby and Jessica had Todd help her over to Lilly “Hey good job with the halftime show Lilly you actually weren’t terrible.” Jessica said leaning on her cousin for support   
“Wow, Jessica that's probably the nicest thing you ever said to me, thank you,” Lilly responded   
“Don’t mention it, what do you have planned for the rest of the night?” Jessica asked   
“ Dinner and maybe a sleepover with Abby, oh shoot I left my bag in the locker room, mom I’ll be right back,” Lilly said running off to the locker room to get her bag. Jessica called Becky and Sarah over to her help her stand and having Todd celebrate with the team a bit before taking control and having him follow Lilly. Lilly got into the locker room and grabbed her bag and when she turned around she saw Todd standing their “Todd what the fuck get out, this is the girl's locker room!” Lilly exclaimed but Todd just walked closer   
“I told you I always get what I want JOEY, now come here,” Jessica said through Todd. Lilly just froze and backed up “ How did you- that's not- what are you talking about?” was all Lilly could muster  
“You know exactly what I'm talking about now come here!” Jessica said through Todd before grabbing and throwing Lilly to the ground and sitting on top of her holding her mouth shut causing Lilly to squirm as tears ran down her face and tried to get up but couldn’t however, she remembered the lightning spell and attempted to use it but when she touched Todd's arm the spell didn’t work “Aww you little spell didn’t work good thing I’m warded against spells like yours” Jessica as Todd hissed at Lilly as more tears streamed down her face and squirmed to try and get free but couldn’t and right before Jessica took it any further Abby walked in to see what was going on “What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend get off her now!” Abby said in a tone Lilly has never heard before causing Jessica as Todd to get up and walk towards Abby   
“Todays my lucky day isn’t it” Jessica as Todd said trying to grab Abby as she gave Todd and swift punch in the face and then a kick in the groin knocking out Todd and breaking the connection Jessica had “ Lilly oh my god are you okay? I am so sorry I didn’t get here sooner, did that bastard hurt you?” Abby asked rushing over to Lilly and wrapping her in a hug causing Lilly to just sit on the floor and cry “ He-he-he just grabbed me and got on top of me and I couldn’t do anything about it” Lilly said tears streaming down her face.  
“Lilly we have to tell you mom and the principle and maybe even the police,” Abby said   
“Abby I can’t, it’s not-I don’t want- that is making it a big deal and it's not,” Lilly said between cries   
“It is a big deal tho, he sexually assaulted you and deserve to face consequences, baby I know that this hard but you need to talk to your mom if you don’t then he is just going to get away with it, we better be getting back to your mom lets go,” Abby said trying to help her girlfriend up off the floor and out of the locker and bumped into Miss. Davis   
“What took you so long I’ve been waiting for- Lilly sweetie what's wrong? Did something happen?” Miss. Davis asked. Lilly just looked down and wrapped her arms around her self in a hug. “Lilly, baby are you okay? You can talk to me about anything” Miss. Davis reassured her daughter   
“ Lilly it’s okay we’ll be here for you for this whole process and he deserves what's coming to him,” Abby said reausring Lilly   
“That football player from a few weeks ago Todd well he-he-he did something to me and he hurt me in a very bad way and I well I think we need to talk to the principle and maybe the police,” Lilly said trying not to go into detail,  
“Honey, what did that little bastard do to you?” Miss. Davis asked.  
“I-I-I don’t want to talk about it, please mom just leave it at that, okay?” Lilly said trying to move past the subject   
“Sweetie, Please tell me what happened. I can’t help you unless you tell me what happened” Miss. Davis said   
“Lilly tell her or I will please it’s only going to hurt more if you don’t tell anyone,” Abby said   
“H-he he assaulted me!,” Lilly said breaking down into tears “He came into the locker room and threw me to the floor and got on top of me but luckily Abby came and saved me.”   
“That little bastard! I’m calling the police” Miss. Davis said pulling out her phone and walking away a bit to talk to the police without background noise.   
Abby and Lilly being left alone, “ So Abby are you able to stay the night?” Lilly said changing the subject  
“Yeah I got the okay this morning and plus I would never leave your side after the night you had,” Abby said hugging Lilly trying to comfort her. Miss. Davis walked back over to the two girls  
“The police are on their way” Miss. Davis said before kneeling next to Lilly.  
Meanwhile, Todd was regaining consciousness   
“ Where am I? How did I get here? Todd thought to himself as he stood up and proceeded to leave the locker room and return to the field and as he returned the police pulled up and proceeded to walk towards Todd  
“Todd Mathews, you are under arrest for the assault of a classmate,” a police officer said before he read Todd his rights as everyone looked over to Todd being arrested causing whispers to arise and Tyler to run over to him  
“Todd, why? Why would you do this? What about us?” he said worriedly   
“Sorry Ty, I don’t know what happened.” Todd said sadly   
“Was everything a lie? Was what we had a lie? Tyler said sadly  
“No! Of course not I- I love you and wouldn’t ever hurt you.” Todd said as he was forced into the police car, once the police car was gone everyone tried discussing what happened and Miss. Davis guided Lilly and Abby to the car to go home, Lilly and Abby were sat in the back seat and Lilly was leaned up against the window and Abby had her arm wrapped around Lilly comforting her and Lilly just stared out the window and she had to be shaken back into attention. Lilly was just kinda dazed and not paying attention the rest of the night and the two girls went to sleep for the night. Lilly looked around and found herself back in the girl's locker room and stood up and tried to leave but bumped into Todd   
“Leave me alone!” Lilly yelled as Todd walked towards her, she turned around and ran but bumped into her old mom “ Dear why are you running? Do I need to get your father?” her old mom said before she heard a deep voice  
“You wanna be a girl? We'll then you are gonna be a girl and that boy will help” Lilly’s old father said before grabbing her and throwing her to Todd   
“Let go of me, no I-I-I don’t want this please,” Lilly said starting to cry and her old mom and dad grabbed her and held her still for Todd and as tears streamed down her face she was awoken from her dream by Abby “Lil what's wrong are you alright?” Abby asked and Lilly broke down  
“I-I-I-It was Todd and some other people I didn’t recognize attacked me and tried to…” Lilly said before burying her face in Abbys arms   
“Girls, what's wrong? Did something happen?” Miss. Davis said as she walked down the stairs   
“Lilly had a nightmare about what happened.” Abby said holding Lilly to try and calm her down  
“Awww sweetie, I’m sorry. I can't do anything to help you if you need me I am here for you but would you want to talk with a specialist?” Miss. Davis said comforting Lilly   
“ Yes, I think that would be helpful, I can’t take this and is just the start I can’t take it.” Lilly said with fear in her voice.  
“Don’t worry sweetie we’ll get through this.” Miss. Davis responded pulling Lilly in for a hug.  
“And if anyone tries to hurt you they gotta deal with me, I could even take you to my karate classes that are on Sundays.” Abby said   
“If it’s okay with my mom, I would love to.” Lilly said   
“It shouldn’t be too much of an issue as long as it's not too expensive.” Miss. Davis said   
“I get to bring a friend since I'm at a higher level.” Abby said   
“Well then it fine with me, now what do you say we make some hot cocoa and watch some movies till you girls get tired?” Miss. Davis suggested.  
“Actually mom I was gonna try and go back to sleep.” Lilly said   
“Oh okay, then sweetie if you need me I’m here for you, good night and sweet dreams” Miss. Davis said before returning up to her room.  
Lilly turned to Abby and said “ Hey Abby, um do you think we can cuddle? I would just feel safer in your arms if that's okay.”   
Abby gave Lilly a sympathetic look and said “ Of course you can, I would do anything to make you feel safe”   
Lilly crawled under Abby’s blanket and Abby wrapped her arms around Lilly and they both drifted off to sleep. In the morning Lilly and Abby woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked and walked into the kitchen “Well good morning you two, sleep well?” Miss. Davis said with a sly grin causing the two girls to blush.   
“Sorry mom, don’t be mad.” Lilly said   
“Don’t worry sweetie I’m not mad, just be safe.” Miss. Davis said to the two girls.  
“Miss. Davis, we were just cuddling don’t worry me and Lilly are waiting a while before anything.” Abby said reassuringly  
“well that's good, now you two ready for breakfast I made scrambled eggs and waffles.” Miss. Davis said as she set the table.  
They all sat and ate breakfast and once it was finished and the table was cleared Abby and Lilly went upstairs to get dressed, Lilly came out wearing leggings and a PINK hoodie and Abby came out with a black hoodie and skinny jeans, once they got back downstairs and sat on the couch, Miss. Davis walked in and spoke up “Hey sweetie, I was able to get something scheduled for Monday afternoon so you will have to miss cheer practice”  
“It’s okay mom, I am turning in my uniform in Monday morning and quitting cheer,” Lilly said sadly.  
“Why sweetie, you love cheer?” Miss. Davis said concerned  
“I just don’t want to do it anymore alright!” Lilly said harshly.  
“Sweetie I’m sorry, I was just concerned is all. You don’t need to talk about it.” Miss. Davis said  
“Well if you are quitting then I am too.” Abby said.  
“No, you are not!” Lilly said firmly.  
“Yes I am, I only joined the team because you always wanted to do it and I wanted to be with you.” Abby said.  
“But you are so good at it, don’t quit just for me.” Lilly said.  
“I am quitting and that is that.” Abby said sternly   
“Abby don’t quit for Lilly unless it's what you really want to do because I don’t want you resenting her for it.” Miss. Davis said   
“Don’t worry, I won’t, I never really liked doing it anyway.” Abby said cheerfully.  
“Just trying to protect my little girl” Miss. Davis said   
“Moooom, you’re embarrassing me.” Lilly groaned.  
“You are so cute when you are annoyed,” Abby said with a giggle.  
The day continued as normal Abby and Lilly hung out and watched tv and movies and played games together and eventually Abby went back home leaving Lilly and her mom alone and she could finally tell all the details of what happened. She found her mom working in the dining room and pulled out a chair sat down  
“Hey mom, you don’t know all the details of what happened yesterday and I had to wait because Abby was here,” Lilly said as her mom was grading papers. This caused her to look up and with a concerned expression asked  
“What do you mean?” Her mom asked  
“Well when Todd confronted me and- um- attacked me he called me Joey,” Lilly said as her moms’ expression grew to one of shock “also when I tried to shock him it-it didn't work, he said something about being warded.” Lilly said as she began to cry, causing her mom to run over and wrap her arms around her   
“Sweetie it's okay but that shouldn’t be possible, no one should remember Joey and the warding was especially concerning because he wouldn’t have been able to do that without a witch's help and there is no one that should be able to do that. I’m gonna talk to the sisterhoods’ council and see what they think.” her mom said   
“Thank you mom, I honestly don’t know what I would do without you.” Lilly said warmly  
“Dear I’m your mom, it’s what I'm supposed to do, and speaking of which how have you been dealing with that?” Her mom asked her   
“Not great. I had another nightmare but my dad and mom were forcing me onto Todd in a sense and sais something about ‘making me a women’ or something, I can’t talk to a regular specialist about this,” Lilly said, “is anyone in the coven a therapist that I can talk to?”   
“Already ahead of you sweetie, I knew you would need someone who knew about magic so I set you up with someone in the sisterhood.” her mom said   
“Thank you mom, you are the best mom ever. Lilly said happily   
“Don’t mention it, sweetie, now what do you say we get some practice in and once you show you’re ready I’ll give you the next spell for the elements you need to learn.” her mom said hoping to distract her a bit  
“ I think that would help a lot.” Lilly said. The two of them walked into the basement and proceeded to practice spells.


	20. Counselling

Todd sat in a chair with his head lowered and looking at the floor and his father across from him 

“Don’t worry son we’ll get this thrown out and back on track. That girl has no proof.” Todds’ father said confidently. Todd kept his eye focused on the floor and thought about everything he just lost. He lost Tyler, his life, any potential for a scholarship, and why? because someone wanted to hurt Lilly in the worst way imaginable. Todd’s father continued his ranting

“You’ll get out of here and back into playing football.” Todds’ father said causing Todd to look up at his dad 

“I don’t want that, Dad I deserve to be locked up. I really hurt her and that can’t be undone” Todd said sadly.

“Nonsense, you are a damn good football player and deserve a scholarship.” his father said 

“Why? Why do I deserve to be free, that girl will never be free. She will always have to carry what I did with her. I deserve to rott” Todd said 

“Son you love football why would you give up the chance to have a scholarship for some girl who you slept with and regretted it.” His father said 

“I don’t,” Todd said softly

“What do you mean?” his father said sternly

“I don’t love football, I never have. You love football and you wanted a scholarship for it, I don’t. I didn’t sleep with her she's gay.” Todd said frustrated 

“You have been playing since you were little and always had a smile on your face after a game” Todds father said.

“Because you didn’t pay attention to me, all you cared about was football and when I started playing you actually paid attention to me and I resented football because of it. I don’t like playing but you won’t let me do anything else people say I’m smart enough for an academic scholarship and I think they are right.” Todd said sadly to his dad.

“Who thinks that?” Todd's father said assertively 

“My-” Todd said pausing before finishing the sentence and realizing that he is done either way so he decided that he isn’t going to hide who he is “, My boyfriend!” 

Todd's father looked at him in complete shock “What did you just say?” he said.

“I said I’m gay and have a boyfriend and I love him and now that's gone because of something I don’t remember doing.” Todd said as be began to sob.

“ You belong here then, no son of mine is one of those things, find your own way out.” His father said getting up to leave Todd alone in the visiting room to be taken back to his cell. Todd was left in the jail for the rest of the weekend and Monday morning Todd was taken to the local courthouse and brought before a judge

“ The case of Todd Mathews is now in session,” The judge said and he slammed his gavel to start the case. Todd looked over to his lawyer and he looked confident 

“Don’t worry kid This case will be thrown out.” he said proudly causing Todd to look down at the ground as opening statements were presented and when asked how he pleads his lawyer began to speak and Todd interjected “Guilty, I hurt someone, I caused her more damage to her than anyone should ever do to anyone. I deserve to be punished for that I may not remember doing it but I still did it and still hurt someone very badly and deserves to be punished for that.” Todd said as he cried. The judge looked at him with concern 

“Are you sure young man? You do this I have to send you to juvenile detention” the judge said sympathetically.

“Yes I am sure I deserve to be locked away,” Todd said drying the tears from his face

“Okay then, in that case, I sentence the defendant, Todd Mathews to 2 years in juvenile detention and to be moved to a country prison on his eighteenth birthday court adjourned.” The judge said dismissing the court and Todd being taken out of the courthouse.

Lilly woke up and just decided on a pair of PINK sweats and a hoodie and went down and met her mom so they could drive to school as usual when Lilly entered the school she could feel all eyes on her as she walked to meet Abby in the cafeteria to turn in their uniforms. As they walked through the hall to the activities office to turn in her uniform when they were stopped by Jessica “Hey Lilly I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for what Todd did, I had no idea he was capable of that kind of thing.” Jessica said pretending to comfort Lilly.

“Thanks, Jessica I appreciate that a lot,” Lilly said 

“Don’t mention it us girls have to stick together right? But where are you off too?” Jessica said.

“Activities office to turn in our uniforms because we are quitting cheer.” Lilly said.

“Aww I’m sorry I wish you could have stayed on the team, it won’t be the same without you.” Jessica said.

“It’s okay,” Lilly replied monotonously 

“Well, I'll see you two later bye,” Jessica said waving as she walked away leaving Lilly and Abby to continue their walk to turn in their uniforms. As she walked away she met up with Becky and Sarah but when she did Bethany approached the group

“I honestly can’t believe you would do something so horrible to someone,” Bethany said furiously

“Whatever do you mean?” Jessica said 

“You not only ruined your cousin's life but you have ruined Lilly’s life and mental well being as well.” Bethany said furiously 

“Oh we'll” Jessica replied coldly 

“Oh well? Are you kidding me you damaged a girl for life, you got your cousin locked up not to mention the damage to your family.” Bethany said with fire in her eyes.

Jessica just looked at her and said “You really don’t want to do this, do you? We both know that I will overpower you any day of the week.” Bethany just looked at the trio in amazement 

“ You know I expect Becky to be okay with this but you Sarah? After everything that happened to you how can you let this happen” Bethany said before walking away

“Jess, what did you do on Friday,” Sarah asked her friend

“I used magic and Todd attacked Lilly and in turn making her will weaker,” Jessica said 

“So the rumors that Todd tried to rape Lilly were actually you?” Sarah said hurt

“Yes the rumors are true but I am the reason it happened,” Jessica said proudly.

“How could you, after what happened to me, you would do that to another girl?” Sarah said 

“Of course if it means reviving the master I’ll do anything,” Jessica said causing Sarah to rethink her allegiance even more than before. The day went on as usual until Lunch where the two girls were approached by Tyler “Hey Lilly can I talk to you in private for a minute” he said causing the two girls to look up at him

“Sure Tyler, where did you want to talk?” Lilly said getting up 

“The Library,” Tyler said. The pair walked towards the school's Library and once they entered it they sat in a discreet location

“Okay, so what's up?” Lilly said as tears poured down Tylers face 

“Did something happen?” Lilly said confused 

“ I have something to tell you but you have to keep it a secret, Promise” He said between tears 

“Of course but what's wrong?” Lilly said 

“Well I’m gay and so is Todd, he would never hurt a girl like that. Heck he wouldn’t even think of a girl that way.” Tyler confessed causing a wave of confusion across Lilly’s face.

“What kind of joke is this Tyler, it's not funny,” Lilly said seriously 

“It’s not a joke you have to, believe me, he is my boyfriend and would just put on an act for the school but we have been together for six months and I just don’t believe Todd would do something like that,” Tyler said sadly

“Who was it then? Who attacked me and hurt me?” Lilly said angrily 

“I don’t know! He mentioned something about Jessica but I’m not sure” Tyler said.

Lilly looked at him and could tell he was being honest, “I’m sorry Tyler this is hard to deal with and I didn’t mean to snap at you, but how could Jessica be involved?” Lilly said to Tyler. 

“I don’t know but she was just being weird after the homecoming game,” Tyler replied

“She was injured and maybe they are family or something if it was anything else it would be obvious” Lilly replied 

“Please Lilly, I love him and need him back” Tyler pleaded.

“I don’t know how to help, sorry,” Lilly said walking away meeting back up with Abby to continue the school day. Three o'clock came around and Lilly and her mom left the school to go to the psychiatrist “Hey mom this kid Tyler said that Jessica was acting strange and she might have been behind my attack” Lilly said to her mom as they drove to the appointment. 

“Sweetie how would that be possible Jessica would have to be a witch to do that and a powerful one at that.” her mom said 

“Just please if Todd is innocent I’d hate him to go away for nothing,” Lilly said.

“I’ll have the sisterhood look into it but don’t get hopes up,” her mom said. After a while, they reached the therapist's office and checked in. After a short time, Lilly was called back by the therapist who was a small thirty-five-year-old woman they entered her office and it had soft lighting with relaxing neutral colors and a desk in the corner of the room with a computer on it and two chairs against the opposite wall faced towards each other. 

“Hi Lilly, my name is Stephanie and I am going to be your therapist. It's been a while since I’ve had someone in the sisterhood come in to see me and not to mention a girl like you but none the less welcome.” Stephenie said with a smile.

“Hi” Lilly said shyly.

“Don’t be scared sweetie, why not talk about yourself a bit”

Lilly told her about her whole life as Joey and up to after the game 

“Well you certainly have had quite a hard life but you are string for enduring it. Why don’t we talk about what brought you here today” Stephenie said causing sadness to spread across her face.

“Don’t worry you don’t need to talk anything you don’t want to, I’m just here to help,” Stephenie said.

“I just felt so helpless, I worked so hard to learn magic to protect myself and I couldn’t do that he was gonna really hurt me and now I just want to disappear and never be seen again,” Lilly said sobbing

“Why couldn’t you protect yourself,” Stephenie asked Lilly.

“He was warded I couldn’t use magic at all and he knew my old name which shocked me and I couldn’t react, why couldn’t I do something,” Lilly said trying not to cry again.

“It sounds like you did all you could to protect yourself and I want you to know it’s not your fault, make sure you know that you should never blame yourself for anything that happened,” Stephenie said comforting Lilly 

“Why not? I put myself on display and should have expected it!” Lilly cried.

“No Lilly, I worked with many victims and it is never their fault.” Stephenie said causing Lilly to calm down a bit “There we go now let's talk about old mom and dad if you feel comfortable”

“They never supported the LGBT community and hated them so much, whenever June came around they would burn pride flags and have a party. I had self-hatred for a long time and only had my sister to help me understand myself but whenever my dad would catch me he’d punish me and my mom would let him.” Lilly said tears running down her face “Why didn’t they accept me.” 

“Lilly, you do know it’s not your fault that you are who you are and more importantly they can’t hurt you anymore, you know that right?” Stephenie explained.

“I saw my old mom at the mall last week and it brought up memories that I hadn’t thought of in a while,” Lilly said.

“I know just try not to think about it and since you are learning magic I want you to try lucid dreaming and removing your parents from your dreams as a start, confronting your subconscious versions of them will make it easier to push them back, and as for the attack We will work more on that next week because our time is up, but just focus on that it isn’t your fault and you are not to blame for it,” Stephenie said. Lilly stood up and was escorted out by Stephenie and her mom was waiting for her in the waiting area. Lilly's mom saw her coming back out and walked over to chat with Stephenie a bit

“Sweetie why don’t you wait in the car I wanna talk to Stephenie for a bit.” her mom said causing Lilly to look up at Stephenie “Don’t worry anything in session is private” Stephenie said. Lilly took the keys from her mom and left the building.

“You got yourself a tough kid there, I can’t disclose anything directly because of confidentiality but shes stayed strong through it all I do think she needs more sessions though but as long as she follows my advice she will be okay,” Stephenie said sweetly 

“Yeah I don’t know how she made it but I’m glad she did.” Miss. Davis said with a smile.

“To change topics I think we should have Danielle infiltrate the next meeting of the coven and find out what she can because it definitely seems like someone is out to get her,” Stephenie said. 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea because her parents are the leader of the coven and if she goes in then they will know she’s there and hurt. I do think however that Lilly needs to work more on sensing other magic users and we can go from there.” Miss. Davis said. 

“Okay, I’ll report back to the sisterhood and see you next week,” Stephenie said with a smile

Miss. Davis left the building and walked out to her car and once she was backed out and on the road, she spoke up, “ Dear this evening we are going to start strengthening your ability to sense other witches because if anyone in the school is a witch you should be able to sense them. “

“Okay, but what are we going to do if there is someone in school who is a witch what can we exactly do about it?” Lilly said.

“Tell the coven and go from there, nothing more we can do about it.” Her mom said.

“Is it possible that they could keep themselves hidden from being sensed?” Lilly said.

“Not unless they are powerful, I wasn’t sensed by them because I was able to mask my presence from them due to my age and being stronger than them so I wouldn’t worry. It takes years to reach that level of power and training doesn’t usually start till age 10.” Miss. Davis said. 

“So I’m behind others.” Lilly said sadly causing her mom to glace at her sympathetically. 

“Oh sweetie, just because you are a bit late to training doesn’t mean you are any less of a witch in fact you are one of the most skilled witches I have ever seen.” her mom said encouragingly.

“Really, I’m not bad or slow to learning?” Lilly questioned.

“Nope you are doing better than expected in all honesty, and I expect you to be on par with other witches your age within a year and then we can focus on getting you to take the sisterhoods initiation test and get access to more knowledge that I don’t have at home.” 

“Test? I don’t get to join automatically?” Lilly asked confused 

“No dear, Every woman may have the ability to do magic however only a few women have a high enough capacity to cast spells like you, but more commonly are Wiccans and more modernized magic in a sense.” her mom said 

“So the test is meant to keep the less powerful out?” Lilly questioned?

“Exactly, the sisterhood doesn’t want to put those in danger.” her mom replied.

“That doesn’t seem fair though, the sisterhood should allow all who can do magic, it doesn’t seem very sisterly,” Lilly said sadly

“You don’t have to tell me but what are you going to do those where implemented years ago after the Salem witch trials.” her mom 

“Wait the Salem witch trials were caused because the sisterhood was open?” Lilly asked surprised.

“Yep and you will learn more about the sisterhood if you want to pass the exam to move through the ranks of the sisterhood,” her mom said

“I’m gonna make the sisterhood open to all witches who have good intentions,” Lilly said eagerly.

“That's quite the dream, isn’t it? Well if anyone is able to do that it’s you” her mom said with a smile. 

The rest of the drive home was the same as always they talked and listened to music and by the time they got home, it was 6:30 pm and too late to start dinner so they just decided to order a pizza. Meanwhile, the dark coven was gathering together for a meeting. 

“This meeting is to discuss Jessica’s progress in doing enough damage to Lilly so we can revive the master, sister Jessica you have the floor.” Mother Agatha said 

“Thank you, Mother Agatha, the first phase has been completed I had her join the cheer squad then recently at the homecoming game I used my cousin Todd to attack her and really break her mentally and traumatized her into breaking more and more easily in the future,” Jessica explained.

“well done, I’m glad you have made so much progress in such a short time however you still have a long way to go and well done using Todd as a pawn just hope that nobody suspects anything.” Mother Agatha said.  
“Even if they did thanks to the coven I’m far more powerful than other witches my age and of course that provides me with some cover and if that doesn’t work than concealing my magic to a level almost undetectable by even the most powerful of witches,” Jessica said

“That cockiness will only lead to failure” Father Daniel," said.

“I agree don’t let your age and strength forget you serve the master and if decided you will be dealt with.” Another member replied.

“Alright, that's enough if there's nothing further to report then the meeting is adjourned.” Mother Agatha said causing the coven to disperse and go back to their homes.


End file.
